Home To Sam
by KHighness
Summary: Jason and Sam Morgan are soulmates. There is absolutely nothing and undoubtedly no-one who will ever keep him from her, though some unscrupulous, deceitful, treacherous, pretentious heathens keep trying. Even without his memories of loving her above all others and living for her smiles, Jason will always find his way home to Sam.
1. Chapter 1

J _ason and Sam are soulmates. When he went missing GH did them a great injustice when they made Sam move on so quickly, and they compounded the mistake when they brought Jason back and paired him with someone other than the love of his life. There is absolutely no way that Jason wouldn't have fallen back in love with Sam instantly, even without his memories, and there is absolutely no way that Sam wouldn't have recognized her husband, even with a new face. So, my story plays out the way I KNOW Jason and Sam would've found each other again. His heart would know her anywhere, because she's his home, and Jason has proven that he will always go_ _ **home to Sam**_ _._ _ **HEAVY SMUT!**_

Characters are owned by General Hospital and its creators ( _though the current writers could use a JaSam tutorial_ ).

 **Chapter 1**

There was just something about her. He couldn't explain it but he was just drawn to her. So inexplicably drawn to her, as if he'd known her his whole life. It was quite possible that he'd known her his whole life, seeing that he couldn't remember a damn thing about his life. Three months ago he'd woken up in a strange hospital, surrounded by strangers, bandaged from head to toe, and he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name. He had been branded Jake Doe, Jake being the only name he seemed familiar with, even though he couldn't place where he knew it from. He'd also remembered the name Elizabeth, had heard her crying in his head, saying he didn't choose them, again. He'd figured he had somehow hurt this Elizabeth and made her cry, but he couldn't remember anything else about her. Coincidentally, the nurse who'd tended him in the hospital was also named Elizabeth, and there was an almost immediate familiarity about her. She was kind and friendly, and they'd struck up an almost instant friendship. When she'd indicated that she wanted to take it further, he was quite open to it. Until he'd met **_her_**.

While Elizabeth was beautiful and sweet and kind, it wasn't her that made his blood boil whenever she was near. It wasn't her running around in his dreams, asleep or awake. It wasn't her that he wanted to touch and be near all the time. Samantha Morgan had been haunting him since the day they'd met in the hospital hallway. He'd been flirting with Elizabeth, toying with the idea of seeing where it could lead. Afterall, he was alone and she was a lonely, beautiful woman coming on to him. Just then _beautiful_ came running around the corner towards him, chasing the little blonde blue eyed wonder that had run away from her and stuck himself to Jake's leg.

"Woah, woah, there buddy. Hello there?" Jake looked down and grabbed on to the little man clinging to his leg, a devilish smile on his handsome little face. As Jake looked up again, he saw truly beautiful running towards him then kneeling down to ply her son from Jake's leg. She looked at him apologetically, "I'm so sorry, we haven't quite covered the whole stranger danger thing just yet."

She was breathtaking. Petite, slender as a reed, long raven tresses brushing past her shoulders, her skin tight skinny jeans accenting some serious assets, with her matching black leather jacket and high heeled boots. Jake felt the breath leave his body and his attention was suddenly riveted on her, before he realized that Elizabeth was saying something.

"Hi, Danny. Jake, this is Samantha Morgan and her son Danny Morgan."

"Hello." There was that name again. He had heard the name Morgan several times since waking up, as almost everyone he'd met since then had mentioned the name Jason Morgan. From Carly Corinthos, to her son Michael, to Elizabeth, they'd all seemed to have a connection to the man. Now, here he was meeting the woman who had obviously captured that same man's heart, being that he had given her his last name and a child. The same woman who was now looking at him with the most amazing brown eyes he'd ever seen. He could imagine Jason Morgan getting lost in those beautiful orbs. Easily.

Elizabeth had gone on to explain that Danny had run into his room while he was in the coma and had held onto his hand and refused to let go. Ever since that day, Jake had not been able to get Sam and Danny out of his mind. He'd run into her at the hospital a few times after that day, and little by little, he'd begun getting to know her. She was a Private Investigator, which he'd found intriguing given her size, but he'd come to realize that you couldn't judge Samantha Morgan by her tininess. She was small but she was a fire cracker. He'd found out that she was friends with Dr. Patrick Drake, who Jake practically owed his life to. Jake had seen how the good doctor looked at her, that he wanted to be more than just a friend, and Jake couldn't blame the man, since he'd been having the same feelings too. Almost immediately after meeting Sam Morgan, Jake had lost any interest in pursuing the sweet nurse Webber. While Elizabeth continued to flirt with him openly he endeavored to keep things strictly friendly with her, seeing that his romantic interests had been captivated by the alluring Sam Morgan. From the moment they'd met all he thought about was her. He liked everything about her, her laugh, her spirit, her drive, her kindness. She had offered to help him find out who he was and he'd told himself that was the reason he eagerly anticipated her visits but he knew that was a lie. Every time she left he couldn't wait until she came back. He'd found himself missing her the moment she left a room, and he couldn't have explained it if his life depended on it. He was captivated…there was just something about her.

Sam couldn't understand what it was about Jake Doe that she couldn't shake. The man was a virtual stranger, yet she felt as though she'd known him forever. He was easygoing and smart and he'd instantly bonded with her son, which was another mystery to her. Danny hadn't warmed to anyone that easily since the day she and Jason had brought him home. He had bonded instantly with Jason on the roof of General Hospital. Sam had never seen a more beautiful sight than when Jason held Danny in his arms after rescuing him from crazy Heather Webber. Jason had always had an ease with children, but when he held Danny that day, Sam was transfixed by the beauty in front of her as father and son smiled at each other radiantly. The same ease was with them at home later that same evening as all three of them sat in bed together, taking their first and sadly, last family photo. The thought of that day always made Sam happy and sad at the same time. So happy that her family had been reunited, had been given those few precious hours together, then sad that it had all been ripped from them just as quickly when Jason was shot and killed that very night.

Life had a way of teasing Sam with pure bliss, right before it reached back out and bitch slapped her shitless with unbearable devastation. From her elated pregnancy with baby Lila that ended in a devastating stillbirth; to finding true happiness and love with Jason, only for Manny Ruiz to shoot her in the back, causing Jason to push her away for what he thought was her own safety; to having Jason come around to see that he didn't want to be without her, but not before his one night stand with Elizabeth had resulted in her getting pregnant; to trusting Jason wholly and completely, only to find out that he'd been lying and sneaking around with Elizabeth, keeping secrets and breaking her heart; to her finding love with Jason again, getting married and honeymooning in paradise, to have it invaded with the psycho from hell staging her rape in order to crush Jason; to her miraculously getting pregnant with the child they'd always wanted together, and led to believe that said child was the product of her rape; to believing Danny had died at birth but then Jason found out the truth and brought her miracle baby back to her, only for Jason to leave them that night and get shot in the back and kicked into the harbor; from finding out that Danny was her husband's biological child, made from their love, to realizing that Jason had died never knowing.

Yes, life liked to shit on her head every chance it got, but Sam Morgan was no quitter. She had been dealt so many lemons that she'd learnt to make one hell of a lemonade. When Jason died she'd wanted to die too, but she had her son to think of. Danny was her sole reason for getting out of bed when she gave in to believing that Jason wasn't alive out there like she'd thought for so long. He was depending on her and she'd wanted him forever, there was no way she'd ever let her son down. She knew that Jason would've wanted her to give Danny everything and every advantage that they never had so even as she would've died for Jason, now she'd live for him and for Danny.

Sam never saw herself moving on after Jason, and she knew she could never love again after loving her man the way she did. She had experienced the mountain top, _literally and figuratively_ , with the man of her dreams, no way would that come her way twice. Jason had rocked her world to the core and she had loved him in a way that she didn't know even existed before she'd met him. There was no possible comparison, so she had resigned herself to a life of singledom where she would raise her son the way she and Jason had envisioned, and be content with that. She'd had her great love, and it filled her heart still. Now here comes Jake Doe. He was completely unexpected and Sam couldn't explain the power behind her feelings when she was around him. There was a familiarity that she recognized but didn't understand. That alone made her wary around him. She found it unnerving the way she couldn't breathe when he looked at her. Those eyes, those were her husband's eyes. They lacked the endearing love she'd always seen in them when Jason looked at her, but still. This stranger had her husband's eyes, and yesterday she could have sworn she had seen a passion in them that mirrored Jason's.

She had promised to help him find out who he was and Sam Morgan didn't break her promises. Something she'd learned from her beloved, and something she was eager to teach their son. She was determined to be everything to Danny that Jason wanted for him too, something that he'd always said, t _o make sure that their child felt safe and loved, no matter what_. Danny made that mission quite easy. He was the spitting image of his father, sharing the same blue eyes that Sam loved so much. The same blue eyes that Jake had too. Sam thought about how attached Danny was to Jake also. How he'd been drawn to him ever since that first day when he ran into Jake's room and held onto his hand for dear life. Sam would've expected her son to be scared of Jake's bandages at the time, but no, not her fearless little tyke. He had made himself a friend and he instantly liked Jake, in and out of the coma. She would help their friend, just like she'd promised.

Today, Sam walked down the hall of General Hospital towards Jake's room. He was being released and she was more determined than ever to get a breakthrough in his case. He was going to need a job and a means to support himself, and he was going to find that pretty hard to do if he had no identity. His door was open so she walked in as she knocked. He was sitting on the bed, Elizabeth standing next to him, taking his blood pressure.

He greeted her with his usual smile. "Hey, Sam. Come on in."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow curiously. She was just about to remove the strap from his arm and declare his blood pressure normal when it suddenly shot way up. She also noticed that his smile from earlier during their conversation, suddenly brightened about a hundred watts. This fool was falling for Sam Morgan too? What the hell was wrong with the men in this town that they never could see the con artist for the worthless bimbo that she was?

"Hey, Jake. Ready to get sprung from this miserable place? No offense, Elizabeth."

The nurse put her reserved fake smile in place as she faced Sam. "Lord knows you've known some miserable places I'm sure, Sam." She couldn't stand the woman.

Jake looked at the nurse like she was crazy. Did she really just insult Sam for no reason? He started to address her when Sam spoke again.

"C'mon, don't tell me you've decided to rent a permanent room and spend your days smelling like medicine and bleach? Chop, chop, we've got names to find and lives to uncover. Get outta that bed Doe, we've got places to go." Sam totally ignored the nurse's jab. Why make her think she's of any importance when she had better things to do and better people than Elizabeth to be around?

Jake smiled even wider. His hot PI was an impressive woman. "Damn right we've got places to go, Mrs. Morgan." He hopped off of the bed and looked at the nurse. "We're done here?"

Elizabeth didn't appreciate being ignored by Sam and dismissed by Jake. He liked her, she knew it, had felt it the moment he'd opened his eyes, and she'd be damned if Sam was going to come between her and another man who was hers first. Mrs. Morgan my ass, she should've never been given that name in the first place.

"Your blood pressure was a little high, maybe we should have the doctor check you out again first. You don't want to leave before your body is ready, Jake."

"Look, you and I both know that Dr. O wants me gone, and I feel great, the Doc said everything looked good, I'm good." As he turned towards his bag he whispered to no one in particular, "besides, I know exactly why my blood pressure would be a little high right now."

Sam watched the exchange silently. This heifer…

Jake grabbed his plastic bag with his spare t-shirt and toiletries and turned towards the door. "Ready?"

"Yep." Sam turned and headed out first.

"Thank you Elizabeth. You've been a godsend and I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm sure I'll see you around town." He smiled at her and turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Jake, where will you go? You have no money, no job, no family - you can't just leave."

"Actually, Carly offered me a job at the Metro Court. I'll be fine, but thanks again for everything. Bye, Elizabeth." He walked purposely this time. Sam was waiting and he couldn't wait to leave with her.

Elizabeth wasn't giving up. "Jake, wait. Please, take my number. If things don't work out, know that you can always come stay with me and my boys. We'd be happy to have you," she said as she pulled a card and a pen from her scrubs, wrote her cell and home number on the back of it, and handed it to him. "Feel free to call me anytime."

Jake took the card and smiled at her, then he shuffled out the door with his cane, anxious to catch up to Sam who waited by the elevators. Elizabeth watched them board the elevator and sighed as the doors closed. There goes one more good man in the clutches of the two worst women in Port Charles. Was her life always going to be interfered with by Sam and Carly? She sighed again and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter contains crass smut at the end. Please skip it if it's not your thing. There's still plenty of awesome JaSam goodness before and after so stay tuned...**

Jake looked around the room that Carly had set him up in and he was genuinely impressed. He wasn't sure what to expect but this was definitely more than he expected. The spacious room with its pristine white walls was decorated in black and white, adorned with modern art pieces, from the paintings on the walls to the various vases and sculptures placed strategically around. He walked over to the king size bed, tossing his bag on the chair as he passed it. The black and white Down comforter gave way to his weight and he sighed appreciatively as he sank onto down. He expected the mattress to be soft but it was pleasantly firm and inviting.

"No, no, no - don't even bother getting comfortable. We only stopped so that we could get your living situation settled before the real work begins. Let's go, pal."

Sam stood by the open door, one hand on the knob, the other motioning to the hallway. "We need to stop by the police station and see what they've been able to find out about you. Let's roll."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled as he got off the bed, using his cane for leverage and moved out the open door. He liked bossy Sam, with her in charge it was only a matter of time before he knew exactly who he was.

The police station wasn't the bustling hub of activity that Jake was expecting. There were a couple uniformed cops at the entrance, another walking a perp ahead of them, and then he saw Dante Falconari sitting at his desk, going over some papers in front of him. Dante looked up as they approached, the papers momentarily forgotten.

"Sam, Jake, what brings you guys here?"

"Hey, Dante," Sam began. "Jake and I wanted to see if anything new came up in his case. Did you guys uncover anything about his past?"

Dante looked from the PI to the poor bastard standing behind her. "No, nothing new to report. The fingerprints didn't match any in the system, and no-one reported the accident that left you for dead by the side of the road. Sorry man."

Jake felt the disappointment creep back in. He was so sure the cops would have uncovered something by now. "Nothing, not even a missing person's report's been filed?"

Dante shook his head. "No one fitting your description's been reported missing in Port Charles or the surrounding towns. Right now, we have no leads to go off of. Again, I'm sorry, but if something changes you'll be the first to know."

"Geez, thanks, Dante. I see our top-notch police department is on top of it, as always." Sam sneered as she turned back to Jake. "Let's go, we'll have much better luck doing this ourselves." She looked pointedly back at the detective, adding "…as usual!" Then they left. Dante shook his head and went back to reading his report, but deep down he knew that she was right. Sam, Jason, and Spinelli had solved more cases in Port Charles than the police department ever did, and he knew that it was mainly because they utilized illegal methods and means that the department didn't have the luxury of entertaining. He had no doubt that with Sam and Spinelli on the case Jake Doe would soon know his identity.

Jake was smiling as he followed behind Sam into the offices of McCall and Jackal PI. He was excited to see what Sam would uncover. So far, his day had been going quite well in Mrs. Morgan's presence and her last bit at the police station was entertaining, to say the least. She was a feisty one, and he found himself even more attracted to her. He was ready to see her get down to business. She moved to her desk and gestured for him to sit in the chair in front of her as she fired up the laptop and broke out her cell phone.

She looked at Jake and nodded towards the corner of the office. "There's water and juice in the mini fridge, help yourself. Spinelli, hi. Just checking in to see if you have any new leads on Jake's case. Call me when you can, bye."

Sam opened up her email and as she went through the inbox checking for anything from Spinelli, she noticed that Jake was still looking around curiously. He had moved over to the fridge but instead of opening it, he was just standing there, his head cocked to one side as if in deep thought. As she watched him, he turned to her with a pensive look on his face. "Sam, this may sound a little weird but I've been having the craziest case of dejavu all day. Every place we've been felt like I've been there before, the Metro Court, the station, and now here. I guess it's possible, since I'm more than likely from Port Charles, but I've been feeing like this all day."

Sam wasn't surprised. "I think the chances of you being some traveling salesman from out of town are slim, so yes, I agree that you're most likely from Port Charles, which is why I find it curious that no one has reported you missing. Still, you could be new in town, or you lived alone. Though, after three months _someone_ should realize that you're missing. Even a distant relative or friend should realize by now that they haven't heard from you in months. You're a pretty likable and personable guy, so the idea of you not having friends isn't plausible. Look how many friends you've already made in the three months since your accident, and you've been in the hospital! No, you have lots of friends and people who care about you, I'm sure of it. So, what reason would they have for not reporting you missing, let's see…"

Man, she was hot in work mode! Jake sat down again as he watched her brain work. Sam pulled up the notes on Jake's case on her laptop and started typing, obliviously biting down on her bottom lip. She's sexy as fuck, he thought to himself, then smiled, noting that a certain organ of his noticed as well. That particular organ had woken him up several nights in the hospital, when he'd found Sam Morgan running through his dreams. Then, just like now, he'd wondered what it would be like to have those dreams be reality, to have Sam Morgan screaming his name as she writhed beneath him in ecstasy. Down boy, he thought now, praying that she had no reason to ask him to stand up, not for the next few minutes at least. He tried desperately to think about his case instead of the dreams of her frolicking naked and eager for him, but she wasn't helping the situation by biting on her lip like that. All he wanted to do at that moment was to replace her teeth with his own, to bite that lip for her, to bite sooo much more for her. Just then, she looked up from her laptop and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Shit, busted! She had to know what his filthy thoughts were doing to her in his mind just then.

Sam's breath caught when she looked up at Jake. For a moment there she could've sworn that he was undressing her with his eyes, with Jason's eyes. Had she been missing lust so long that she was seeing it where it wasn't? Shame on you Sam, she thought. The poor guy is relying on you to do your job, not dream about him taking you from behind right on this desk, right now. Woah, where did that come from? Sam cleared her throat and got up quickly, making her way over to the mini fridge. She stooped down and grabbed two cold bottles from the fridge and as she walked towards Jake holding a beer out to him, she could've sworn that she saw him squirm in his chair. He took the beer from her and before she had rounded the desk back to her own chair he was halfway through the bottle. She looked at her bottle and noticed that she had done the same thing, swigging hard as she made her way back to her seat. It had suddenly gotten really hot in there and she was mad thirsty. She guzzled the rest of the beer and sat back down, stifling back a belch from the foaming liquid.

"Okay, sad to say this, but I think the number one reason that your friends or family wouldn't report you missing is if they think that you're dead. Morbid, I know, but let's just rip the bandaid off." She hurried to soften the stricken, pained look that appeared on his face when she said dead.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Oh, my god, I hadn't even thought about that, but you're right. Nobody would be looking for me if they thought I was dead." He thought about it for a minute longer, then thought of something else too. "Do you think I could've been a soldier on deployment?"

Sam looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask that?"

Jake shifted in his seat again. "I don't know, I just…I know things."

"What do you mean, what kind of things?"

He hesitated to answer, not wanting her to be repulsed by him or suddenly afraid of him. "Just…things I don't think a regular Joe knows." He knew he had to explain. "For instance, since we entered this room, I've mapped out every possible escape route…from the window by the fridge, leading out to the fire escape, to the ventilation shaft above your head, to the secret panel behind the filing cabinet leading to the back stairwell." Sam was stunned as she looked from him to the panel hidden by wall paper, then back to him. Nobody except her, Spinelli, and Jason knew that was there and it wasn't easily detectable. He continued, "on our way here, I noticed that I had mapped out the route back to the hospital and to the Metro Court, which traffic lights to avoid because of how long they are, how many cars are in your parking lot and how fast I can hotwire all of them. Just… _things_ …things that don't seem normal to me."

He looked at her askance now. "How do I know the difference between a Beretta and a .357 Magnum? Why do I know that I can load and unload each one in six seconds flat?" He thought some more. "It would stand to reason that no one would be looking for me if I was on deployment, right?"

Sam thought about it for a minute. "I agree. A soldier is another viable possibility. Let's start there - I'll have Spinelli check service records for any clues. In the meantime, we'll also check the local obituaries around the time of your accident." She smiled at him brightly. "We're close, I can feel it Jake. We're gonna figure this out soon."

Despite his growing anxiety over his dubious skills, he found himself smiling back at his hot PI. Her willingness to help him and her reassurances were everything whenever his nagging doubts set in, and she always seemed to know what he needed to hear, right when he needed to hear it. "Thank you, Sam. I couldn't do any of this without your help."

He wanted to say so much more to her, wanted to tell her how much he wanted to hold her, to touch her, but she had gone back to typing away on her laptop, losing herself in obits. He smiled again as he watched her. She had no idea what she was doing to him, which made him even hotter for her.

They spent the rest of that afternoon poring over obits from Port Charles and neighboring towns up to one hundred miles in every direction. They found no one fitting Jake's description from right around the time he showed up in the hospital. An email from Spinelli confirmed that he bombed out with the armed services angle as well. They were back to square one and Jake felt disappointment creeping back into his heart.

"Okay, let's table it for tonight," Sam said closing down her laptop and stretching in her chair. "I have to pickup Danny from his grandma's and get him home.

Jake noticed how Sam's eyes lit up whenever she mentioned her son. He loved seeing her with Danny, it was obvious how much she adored her little boy. "Okay, let's go."

That night, Jake was able to do all the things to Sam in his dreams that he had wanted to do to her all day. As he tossed about in fitful sleep, his dreams took him back to her office where he opened the door and walked in to find her standing next to the desk, going through a file in her hand. She looked up at him with a welcoming smile and as he approached her he saw that the look in her eyes matched the ravenous way he felt. She wanted him too. He took the file from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder, sending papers scattering. She smiled at that and his heart clenched at the beauty of it. He felt his cock twitch as he came to stand as close as he could to her. Reaching one hand around her waist he used the other to caress her cheek then pulled her lips to his. He'd wanted to taste her lips from the first moment that they'd met and as he rolled his tongue over them now, he just wanted to be inside her. She moaned softly and allowed him into her mouth, their tongues mating together, molding against each other. Jake couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat, he had to have more of her. As he deepened the kiss he felt like he could devour her. He moved his hand from her face down past her collarbone to the rise of her beautiful breasts, cupping her through her clothes and instantly wanted more. There were too many barriers between them, he needed more, right now. He broke the kiss and looked into warm pools of amber as he started tugging at the end of her t-shirt that was trapped in her jeans. The jeans followed quickly, leaving her bare to him wearing only some barely there black panties. His goddess was braless, and as he groaned and palmed her beautiful bosom, he just had to duck his head and pull an already hardened nipple into his mouth. He heard her hiss as he pulled more of her breast into his hot mouth and sucked and sucked while kneading the other. She was ready for him, he could tell by how she moaned his name softly as she writhed on top of the desk he had her sitting on, and his fingers that traveled down from one breast found her so wet for him. He lifted his head from her breast and quickly removed his clothes and boots.

Seconds from the warmth of her hot body felt like eternity so he reached for her again and claimed her lips in a hot, wet kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her drenched pussy against his throbbing cock, causing him to grind back against her, rubbing her clit furiously. Jake couldn't take anymore, he had to have her, now. "I have to be inside you Sam, right now," he growled as he lifted her off the desk, scattering its contents with one big swoop, spinning her around and bending her over. Sam spread her legs as Jake first smacked her lightly on the ass then moved his hand down to part her folds and finger her wet pussy. "Fuck, Sam, you're ready for me baby." He inserted two fingers inside her pussy and started moving them in and out in a fucking motion. Sam ground her ass back against his fingers, wanting more. "Yes, baby fuck me, fuck me now." Jake couldn't take anymore. He rubbed the tip of his cock at her wet entrance, up and down, up, and down, and then started to ease his way into her. Sam pushed her ass back on his cock to take him fully into her as she moaned out his name. "Yes, Jake, yes, fuck me baby, fuck me." She was gripping the sides of the desk, rotating her hips as she pushed back, increasing her speed to match his hard strokes. Jake was in heaven. She felt like heaven. "Oh, God Sam, you're so tight. You feel so fucking good!" He was fucking her hard now, his strokes long and forceful, so forceful that the desk was moving. He wanted to ease up, worried that he was giving her all of this strength but she wouldn't let him and he couldn't stop. "Faster, Jake, fuck me harder, harder!" She was clapping her ass back even faster now, matching him stroke for stroke, fuck for fuck, and it drove him wild. He moved one hand to grip her waist firmly as he bent down to grab a bobbing breast in the other. She was so fucking hot and he knew he was about to burst. "Yes, right there Jason, right there. Yes, I'm coming, yes, yes, yes, Jason I'm co…oooooh, awwwwwwwhh fuuuuuck." As he felt her juices wash all over his cock, he thrust one final time and emptied his seed inside her incredible pussy, her name grunted out into the night as his orgasm hit him like a charging bull. "Ahhh Sam! FUUUUUCK!"

Jake awoke with a start. For a second he couldn't remember where he was, then he recalled moving into the Metro Court earlier that day. He sat up in bed and looked around him, realizing that he had been dreaming. Shaken and disappointed, he climbed out of bed and grabbed an ice cold bottle of water from the fridge. It was just a dream, he realized with so much displeasure. He finished guzzling the water and got back into bed, and as he settled back in, he thought about how to go about making his dream a reality. He was falling in love with Sam Morgan and he wanted to make her his. He was going to start first thing tomorrow. He'd start by throwing himself into his new job, showing Carly what an excellent employee he was going to be, thus showing Sam that he was a responsible man who she could trust around her family. She had worked her way into his heart and he wanted long term with her and Danny, but first he had to show her that he was a man, and he needed to find out who the hell he was. He didn't think he had a wife and kids waiting somewhere for him, but it would be nice to be sure before he asked Sam to be his. He closed his eyes and started to drift back to dreamland, when they popped open again. "Wait, **_Jason_**? What the fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, they were no closer to finding out Jake's true identity, but Jake and Sam had definitely gotten closer. Sam had been working hard trying different angles to get to the truth of who Jake was, but everywhere turned out to be a dead end and Jake was getting frustrated. He wanted to express his feelings to Sam, he wanted to be a part of the life that she had with her son, but how could he ask them to take a chance on him when he had no idea what he could be unleashing on them? Judging from the things that he knew how to do, he could be a dangerous man with a dangerous past. He couldn't willingly put Sam and Danny in danger from a past unknown, but he also couldn't stay away from them. Sam had a loyalty and such a bright presence that he found he needed her, craved her, needed the peace that she brought to his life. She made him laugh, she made him trust, and she gave him the strength to keep searching. Every time he got discouraged and wanted to give up, she reminded him why he couldn't, reminded him that there were people out there missing him, worrying about him, possibly even mourning him. She gave him the encouragement he needed not to lose hope, and when he finally confided his fears of being a dangerous person in the past, she told him all about her husband. She told him how Jason Morgan was a man feared by many because of his deadly skills. Being a mob enforcer meant taking lives, breaking the law, and living outside of society's boundaries, and none did it better than Jason Morgan. Then she told him how that had been only one facet of the man, and as she painted a picture of their life together, Jake couldn't help but feel jealous and intimidated. He doubted that any man would ever live up to Sam's late husband in her eyes. She spoke about him with such love and devotion, telling him about Jason's capacity to love, his generous heart and giving spirit, his willingness to put himself on the line for those who needed him. Jake found that he admired and hated the man at the same time. He wondered how he could possibly expect to live up to the man of Sam's dreams.

As much as Jake was afraid of putting Sam and Danny in any danger whatsoever, his day was never the same when he didn't see them. Danny had invited him to go on their outing to the Aquarium and Jake couldn't have had a better day. The kid was one curious, energetic little wonder and Jake and Sam had a hard time keeping up with him. He had a million questions about the different schools of fish and several times they found themselves googling answers just to satisfy his curiosity. Jake loved every moment.

Tonight, he wanted to spend some time alone with Sam so that he could tell her how he felt. He couldn't stay away from her anymore and he prayed that there was no wife in his past to show up and ruin things for them. He knew in his heart that there was no way he felt for someone else what he felt for Sam. In the short time that he'd known her she had somehow worked her way right into his heart. He was ready. Now he just needed to find out if she was too. He knew that she still mourned her husband, knew that she still missed and longed for him, but he hoped that she was willing to give them a chance. He was willing to take it as slow as she wanted to, just so long as she let him in. He knew that Danny was spending the night with the Quartermaine's so he'd called Sam and invited her to dinner at the Metro Court. Carly was nice enough to reserve him a table on the restaurant balcony where they could have some privacy. He wasn't sure what to expect when he'd told Carly he invited Sam to dinner, seeing that she was the widow of Carly's late best friend, but she was very supportive.

"Oh, my God, it's about time you two stopped tiptoeing around each other and just go for it."

"I'm not sure Sam is ready for anything serious, Carly. It's just dinner."

Carly scoffed openly. "Jake, you need to be a little forceful with Sam tonight, okay? Take it from me, I've known Sam for years and she's been in love with Jason practically that whole time, but Jason is gone." She got teary all of a sudden, dabbing at her eyes as she continued. "No one is more sad about that than I am, except maybe Sam, and she's been in mourning for a long time and I'm telling you, if you don't push her a little bit you're going to end up sitting in the friend zone forever, while she continues to mourn Jason. You have to go for it, Jake. Go all out, sweep her off her feet, show her what a great guy you are."

"Carly, Carly, come up for air. Breathe, okay, breathe. It's just dinner, I don't want Sam to feel pressured in any way, so I'm going to take it at whatever pace she wants to go. Whatever makes her happy, is what I'll do."

Carly was crying again. "You're such a wonderful man, Jake, so thoughtful and kind. That's exactly what Sam needs right now." Then she was hugging him. "I'm so happy for you two. Don't worry about anything okay, I'll make sure that you have the best night."

She hurried off to talk to the staff and Jake watched her go, slightly shaking his head. He had no idea what kind of life he had lived before or who he knew in his previous life, but he was sure grateful for this one and the friends he had made since he woke up from his coma. Carly had been wonderful. She gave him a job, despite the fact that she called him a terrible bartender, and she offered him a place to stay. She had tried to insist that the room was part of his compensation but he insisted on paying his way the minute he got his first paycheck. When she'd refused to take it he had threatened to find a room elsewhere where they would accept his money. She had finally backed down and he'd been paying for his room ever since. While he fully appreciated Carly's generosity he would not take advantage…real men paid their own way, afterall. He was most grateful for Sam's friendship and tonight he hoped that friendship would blossom into something more. Hopefully she will agree.

He was even grateful for Elizabeth. Even though she had shown him a less attractive side of her since he left the hospital, it did not negate the fact that she had cared for and befriended him at a time when he had no one. He would forever be grateful to her, but he did not return the feelings for her that she had for him. She had called the Metro Court several times, leaving messages, inviting him to dinner at her home but he could not bring himself to dine with Elizabeth, not without feeling as if he was being unfaithful to Sam. Despite the fact that his relationship with Sam existed mostly in his torrid dreams, he held her in the utmost respect and would never pursue a relationship with someone who openly disrespected and disliked her. He'd tried to explain his position to Elizabeth when she'd cornered him at the hospital after his last checkup. He was checking out at the front desk after meeting with Patrick Drake who gave him a green light. He was free of the cane and his scans all looked clear. Elizabeth was the nurse on duty at the desk.

"Jake, it's so good to see you. How'd everything go?"

"Fine. How're you doing?"

"Can't complain. The boys and I are still hoping you'll take us up on my offer to move in with us. You must be tired of living in a hotel by now."

He smiled at her kindly. "Thank you, but I'm doing okay."

She smiled flirtatiously and practically batted her eyes at him. "Are you sure? I'm a really good cook. Just think about it, home cooked meals, instant family, surely that's better than just _okay_."

He wished she would just hand him the form to sign so he could leave. It seemed like every time she saw him she extended the same invitation and he was running out of polite ways to say no. "Thanks again but I have to run. Got a form for me?"

She handed him the form as she tried again. "I told the boys all about you and they're dying to meet you. At least come to dinner tomorrow night so they can. I promise, after one night with us you won't want to leave."

He looked her in the eyes and decided to stop skirting around the issue. "Elizabeth, I really appreciate everything that you've done for me and I hope we will always be friends, but honestly, it bothers me a bit that you keep inviting me to live in your home. Just think about it…you know nothing about me. Hell, I myself no nothing about me…how do you know you're not inviting a dangerous felon into your home with your children?"

He saw the way her face fell and he knew that he hurt her by questioning her parenting skills, but he had to get through to her. What she was doing was unsafe, and a less honorable person might just take her up on her offer next time. He owed it to her as her friend to point that out. "I'm not saying this to hurt you but I just don't think you've thought this through. I really appreciate the fact that you're trying to look out for me, but you have to look out for your children and yourself first." He signed his form and thumbed his fingers on the desk. "Take care Elizabeth."

She didn't answer him but he knew she was watching him the whole time till he left on the elevator. He didn't look back, he just hoped his words got through to her, if not for herself then for her poor children's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake was determined to show Sam a good time. At six forty-five he headed to the terrace to make sure everything was ready for her, and he found that Carly had thought of everything. The restaurant was open for the night but the balcony was secluded and held only one table, beautifully set for two. There were candles on the table and all around the balcony, adding to the stars that gave the night an ethereal glow. White lilies stood in a crystal vase on the table, with petals scattered around it for effect, and a bottle of wine was cooling in a bucket off to the side. Jake took it all in appreciatively, "now, the only thing missing is Sam."

"Not anymore."

He whipped around at the sound he'd wanted to here again all evening and his heart couldn't be happier with what his eyes were showing him. She was even more beautiful tonight, clad in a short white number that highlighted her cleavage and hugged her delectable curves, stopping at mid thigh to show off toned, incredible legs. Her dark hair framed her gorgeous face with its soft curls at the ends, cascading off her shoulders and Jake almost came in his pants just looking at her. She moved further out onto the balcony, stopping as she stood right before him, turning her head to look at the table next to them.

"Jake, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this for me."

He reached out and took a soft, delicate hand in his own, turning it palm up as he brought it to his lips, kissing the middle of it, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. His eyes did not leave hers as he mumbled against her palm, "I wanted to." He lowered her hand between them but held it still. "You look breathtaking tonight."

Sam was blushing, not oblivious to the warm tingle that ran straight from where his lips kissed her palm, through her arm to her stomach, all the way down to her clit that jumped at the sensation. "You look pretty good too. You should wear a jacket more often." She ran her eyes over his dark slacks and jacket with the light blue shirt underneath. His blue eyes sparkled now, and Sam had to catch her breath not to swoon like they did in the old movies. The man was beautiful.

"Shall we?" He led her over to the table and pulled her chair out, before taking his seat across from her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

The waiter appeared next to them suddenly, and reached for the wine. "Ah, Mr. Doe, I see your guest has arrived." He smiled at Sam, then looking at Jake he asked politely, "shall I pour for you?"

Jake nodded at the man, still lost in Sam's eyes. "Yes, thank you Mathias." Mathias poured the wine, then addressed them again. "Your first course will be out momentarily." Then he bowed his head slightly as he exited the balcony, leaving them alone again. Jake held his glass up toward Sam, who in turn raised hers to meet his. "To unlocking the secrets of tonight, and to my beautiful date who's mercifully taken pity on my poor, besotted heart by saying _yes_ to dinner."

Sam laughed softly as she took a sip of her wine and shook her head. "Lines, Jake? Who knew?" She teased him sweetly.

Jake held a hand over his heart as though wounded as he gasped, "so much for going easy on my poor, fragile heart. I'm hurt Sam, truly hurt."

They laughed together now, and Sam looked up at the stars. "It's beautiful out here. I've always loved looking at the stars, and they're so bright tonight."

Jake took a quick look up, then back at her. "Yet, they pale compared to you Sam." He hurried to backup what clearly sounded like a line that time. "I mean it, you're simply radiant. You have the sincerest smile that glows all the way to your beautiful brown eyes, and your spirit is so warm and giving that it comes out of your very pores. I love absolutely everything about you, Sam."

He hadn't meant to just blurt it out before dinner but he had the irresistible urge to pour his heart out to her in that moment. "I love you, Sam. I love how you love your son, your family. I love how you care about other people and their needs. You've gone out of your way to make me feel like a person, like I matter. You've given me reason to believe that I had a life before and that I can have one again. I love everything about you, the sound of your laughter, the shape of your neck, the cute little nose on your face, the way you bite your lip in concentration, your bright, beautiful brown eyes that I just want to lose myself in…I love you, and I pray one day that you'll let me show you how much.

He finished and waited with bated breath for her reaction, half expecting her to bolt from the table and disappear into the night, but praying to every God there was that she would stay. He loved her, he wanted the chance to show her that he was worthy of loving her, though he knew deep down that he wasn't. She was too good for him, but God help him he loved her with every breath in his body.

Just then the soup arrived, and as the waiter started to place her bowl down, Jake realized that he'd been grasping onto her hand for dear life. He loosened his grip and let go slowly making room for the bowl, instantly feeling the loss. She had come to mean so very much to him in such a short time that he felt as though he would stop breathing if she couldn't love him back. As stricken uncertainty set in with the silence around them he worried that he had said too much too soon. He probably scared her off, and he would die without her. He was almost afraid to meet her eyes as the server left them alone again, afraid to see fear, or even pity, as she searched for a way to let him down gently. But he was a man, he faced everything head-on, somehow he knew that's how he's always lived. He raised uncertain eyes to face her again.

Sam wasn't scared, far from it in fact. She looked at the devastatingly handsome man before her who'd just said some of the most beautiful words anybody'd ever said to her in her whole life and she just wanted to leap across the table and give herself to him, right there, right then. He loved her? _He loved her._ She knew that Jake wanted more from their friendship, and she had been unsure about how to proceed when she knew she shared the attraction but that she still had so much baggage, but she didn't know that he _loved_ her?

Suddenly, she couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. She leant her head to the side and smiled at him. "Jake."

But he wasn't looking at her. He stared straight ahead and his eyes went past her to the balcony, eyes that had a very far off look about them. Sam grew concerned. She touched his hand lightly, "Jake, what's the matter?"

He could hear Sam talking to him, but she sounded so far away. She was sitting at the table, but she was also at the door to the balcony, looking at him standing over by the railing. She was so beautiful, there in white, a pained look marring her gorgeous face. _It was him, he was causing her pain_. He loved her so much, so much that he couldn't breathe without her, so much that his heart physically hurt in his chest at her absence. He had to hold her, his arms were made to hold her.

*** _Flashback_ ***

" _Run to me, Sam."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Run into my arms like you did that night." She looked at him, confused, not sure that she heard him right. He had to make her listen. He was going to die right now if he didn't hold her. He was desperate._

 _"_ _JUST RUN TO ME!"_

 _She's running. His arms open wide for her. She's in his arms, he's holding her tight, tight. She feels so right, so perfect, so destined, right there in his arms. He breathed her in. She smells so good, like Jasmine and Sam. He loved her so much. He loved her more than his own life. If anything happened to her he would die. He would rip Port Charles apart brick by brick until he found the son of a bitch and rip him limb from limb with his bare hands, and then he would die. Sam was everything. He had to let her go. He had to stop loving her - he had to. But how do you live when you stop your own heart from beating, when you stop air from reaching your lungs, by cutting off your right hand, by removing your only purpose for living? For Sam, he told himself…he had to do it for Sam._

*** _End of flashback_ ***

"Jake, you're scaring me here. Jake, what's wrong? Do you need a doctor? Jake?"

He shook his head to clear his vision, noticing now that he held his head in his hands, his fingers gripping tightly to his hair while they sat at the table. He let go and ran his hands roughly through then let them fall to the table. "No, Sam, I don't need a doctor, I'm fine." He tried to smile at her but knew he failed miserably.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain. What was that?"

He thought for a second. _Just what WAS that_? He had no idea. Was it a memory? Why would he be remembering Sam? How could that be possible? No, it wasn't a memory. His damaged brain was just playing tricks on him. He looked over at Sam again. He needed to reassure his date and salvage their evening. Tonight was too important for him to mess it up.

He smiled for real this time. "I had what I thought was a memory but it couldn't have been. It was nothing."

She was skeptical. "How can you be so sure? What was it - do you want to talk about it?"

He leant across the table and touched her cheek lightly. "It was nothing, I promise. I just want to get back to enjoying our evening."

The servers came in then with the main course and removed their untouched, cold soup. Jake looked over at Sam as they left. "People usually eat the food at 'dinner' you know - you haven't touched anything - eat up."

Sam still wasn't sure he was okay but she would follow his lead. She trusted Jake and he would share his memory with her when he was ready. She would just enjoy being with him this evening. She reached for her fork and took a bite of the honey balsamic salmon.

"Yum. This is good, you should try it." She forked some salmon and reached across the table to feed him the bite. As his lips closed around the fork Jake had another flash.

*** _Flashback_ ***

 _"_ _You should try it."_

 _"_ _Squid? No, thank you, I'll stick to my ginger chicken."_

 _"_ _I'll make a deal with you. If you try a piece of this sushi, later I'll try anything that you'd like." She held out the food to him across the table._

 _"_ _Anything?"_

 _"_ _Yes, anything." He eagerly closed his mouth around the food, licking her fingers seductively as he took the bite into his mouth, thinking about what he'll have her try for him later that night._

*** _End Flashback_ ***

Jake was breathing hard, trying so Sam wouldn't notice. What the hell was happening to him? What was that? Had he known Sam before? Before she got married? No, surely his brain could've never forgotten Sam if he'd known her before. I mean, look at her? She's unforgettable, no matter the brain damage.

He had to stay present, engaged, she was dining with him - he needed to woo her, make her his.

"I'm so glad you decided to come tonight, thank you Sam."

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. He loved her smile. "I should be thanking you. This is really lovely, you make me feel so special."

"Good, because you are. You're very special to me." Just then soft music wafted out from inside the restaurant. "Dance with me?"

He stood and moved to her, his hand out. She laid hers in his and he stepped back, pulling her into his arms. As they rocked slowly, Sam laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Jake held his head down, resting his chin atop her perfect head, as he spun her slowly. She felt so wonderful in his arms, he'd like to hold her like this forever. She raised her head and looked into his eyes and she was transformed into a sea of the truest blue, just as his head lowered to hers. Jake looked at her lips and the urge to taste them filled him with want. He brushed them with the softest touch, then again, and again, until a hunger started building. His tongue came out and played across the surface, darting slightly between them, asking for permission. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and he danced happily inside, sweeping slowly around learning the corners, exploring her teeth, dancing with her tongue. She tasted so good, he could kiss her for days. His tongue moved around and around hers, then in and out of her mouth, pausing to lick hungrily at her lips, darting back in to tango with her tongue over and over. Jake moved a hand up to cup the back of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. He wanted to inhale her, she tasted so good.

Sam was lightheaded. The way his tongue moved in and out of her mouth gave her visions of other parts of him moving in and out of her body. His strong arms held her so tightly to him that she was acutely aware of the effect she was having on him as well. A warm yearning spread through her entire body and before long Sam was clinging to his wide shoulders, gasping for air, not wanting the feeling to ever end. She wanted him, wanted him to take her and make her his, to make this feeling go on and on.

The sound of glass crashing to the ground broke the lovebirds lips apart as they looked over towards the intrusive sound, but Jake still held tight to the treasure in his arms. There in the doorway stood Elizabeth Webber, staring at them with a stricken look of a deer caught in headlights on her face. She flung one hand up to cover her mouth in shock while the other laid across her chest as though holding her heart. She looked shockingly from them to the romantic setting, then back to the couple still wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"Jake, what is this? How could you do this?" She looked at him as if waiting for an apology and an explanation.

"Excuse, me?" It was Sam who answered first, but then Jake took the situation in hand. He was having the best evening of his life and didn't appreciate it being disrupted by Elizabeth and her hysterics.

"Elizabeth, Sam and I are having a private dinner. What are you doing here?"

" _Me_? What am _I_ doing here? I'm having dinner with friends in the restaurant and just thought I'd step outside for some fresh air. I didn't realize Sam would be out here ensnaring her latest sex slave. Jake, how could you fall for her con like this?"

"Hey, that's enough."

"No, it is NOT enough. You and I have a connection. You know it and I know it. How can you throw it away for Port Charles' number one slut? Don't you see what she's doing?" Just then Carly came storming out from the restaurant and heard the last comment. She went straight for Elizabeth.

"HA! You're calling someone a slut? Little miss ' _I have no idea who the father of my baby is_ ' - ALL THREE TIMES? Tell me Elizabeth, after the second time do they offer you a lifetime discount on DNA testing? Surely you at least have your own personalized test tube at the lab?"

"Carly, this has nothing to do with you. Jake and I were in the middle of a private conversation."

"Wrong again, _Lizzy_! This is _my_ restaurant in _my_ hotel and the terrace is booked for the evening for a private party for _my_ friends. _You,_ are intruding and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Elizabeth turned visibly red. "This is a public establishment and I can have a conversation with Jake if I want to and you can't stop me."

Jake stepped up to Carly. "Listen, Sam and I were just getting ready to leave anyway." He turned and held his arm out to Sam who walked right into it as it enveloped her and steered her towards the door. "Thanks for everything Carly, it was really special. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He dropped a kiss on Carly's cheek as he walked past her. "Good night Elizabeth, get home safe."

She tried to stop him, "Jake, wait, we're not done…."

"Oh, yes you are." Carly grabbed her arm and forcefully spun her around to face her again. "What are you doing Elizabeth? Jake is obviously interested in Sam, _not you_. Just like Jason was in love with her, _not you_. Are you trying to get history to repeat itself? Didn't you learn anything from watching Jason choose Sam over and over again?"

Carly couldn't stand the mousy little vindictive bitch but she sometimes felt bad for her as a woman. "Don't do this to yourself again, Elizabeth. Leave them alone, find your own."

Elizabeth was angry. Leave it to Carly to interfere in a situation that had nothing to do with her and cause problems. Now Jake was stuck with that tramp for the rest of the night and it was all Carly's fault. She knew she had started to get through to him before Carly butted her big fat nose in.

"As usual, Carly, you have no idea what you're talking about. Jake wants me, not Sam. Just like with every other man in this town she's trying to trap him with sex and I will never let that happen. You should just mind your own business next time and butt the hell out." She stormed away from Carly, who was shaking her head watching her go.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Elizabeth, again! When you realize that Jake is in love with Sam and it hits you over the head like a big, fat dose of reality, don't say I didn't warn your bony, delusional ass."

Jake drove Sam home in relative silence. He didn't know how to begin to apologize for the fiasco they'd just left behind. He thought back to holding Sam in his arms, kissing her, feeling like the heaven he always knew kissing her would feel like, only to have it interrupted by Elizabeth and her disgusting display. What was the woman thinking? What man in his right might would see attraction in that kind of behavior? He stole a glance over at Sam who was sitting there just as quietly, lost in her own thoughts. What she must be thinking, he thought. He reached for her hand and stroked it with his thumb, before folding it in his. She looked first at their joined hands, then over at him, a small smile curving her lips.

"I'm so sorry Sam."

"Stop, Jake. I told you, you have nothing to apologize for. Elizabeth is a big girl and so am I. She's responsible for her own actions and I know better than to take anything that she says or does to heart. She hates me, and the truth is that she has every right to. I don't like her either, so I stay away from her as much as I can." Sam turned her head to look out the window again. "You're just her latest fixation, yippee me."

Jake still felt horrible. "I wanted tonight to be really special. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He kept looking from her face to the road and back again.

Sam turned in her seat and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "It **_was_** special, Jake. You did that, and I loved every minute of it." He looked at her askance and they both laughed. "Okay, maybe not _every_ minute, but I had a great time before that part. Thank you, I mean it."

He allowed himself to smile then. "That's all that matters then. But I am sorry, this is not how I wanted it to end." They had arrived in front of Sam's building. Jake got out and walked around to Sam's door and swung it open for her, extending his hand to help her out.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then, won't you Lothario?"

He cringed at the name. "Never that, not when I have a winner like you in the game." The doorman opened the front door and they passed through the lobby to the elevator. When it dinged open Jake took Sam into his arms and held her close, looking down into her eyes. "I'm going to say goodnight here, like a proper gentleman, because if I come upstairs you'll have to throw me out to get me to leave." He bent his head and claimed her lips softly, laying several sweet kisses on her before he let her go and onto the open elevator, his outstretched arm holding her fingers until the very last moment. Only when the doors started closing did he let go. "Good night, my love, sleep well."

"Good night Jake, you too."

Jake stood there for a minute, watching as the numbers on the elevator climbed until PH lit up, then he turned reluctantly and headed back out the door, nodding at the doorman who was eyeing him with a knowing smile. Jake smiled in return, nodded once more and got back in his car. On his way back to the hotel he replayed the events of the night over in his mind, the pleasant parts that included only him and Sam. He revisited how he felt kissing her, how he knew that's how it would feel to kiss her, and he knew he couldn't wait to do it again. He meant what he'd told Carly…he wouldn't rush Sam, but he wanted to be with her in every way that she will let him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is filled with nothing but smut, smut, smut,**_ _ **so feel free to skip this one if you don't like reading that stuff. The story will pick up on the**_ _ **next chapter - I just had to get some JaSam lovin' out the way as it was just stuck in my head!**_

Jake's phone beeped. It was a text from Sam. "Come back." His heart skipped a beat and before his brain had registered his actions, he was making a u-turn in the middle of Harbor Drive. Luckily, it was late and the streets were deserted.

Sam looked at her phone anxiously. He hadn't responded to her text and she wondered if he'd seen it yet. No matter, he'd see it at some point and she'd be waiting when he did. I never should've let him leave, she thought, surprised at the force of the feelings going through her. Not since Jason had another man affected her the way Jake did. Seemingly overnight he had crept into her heart and invaded her mind. She wanted to be in his presence all the time, missing him as soon as she wasn't anymore. There was a soft knock on the door and Sam leapt from the couch where she'd been sitting, mindlessly tapping her leg and staring at the phone, awaiting his reply. She swung the door open and there he was, the suit he'd worn to dinner earlier making him even more dashing than she'd remembered him being just ten minutes before.

Sam let her eyes roam over him, from the dirty blonde hair on the top of his head, to the chiseled nose sitting in the middle of his rakishly handsome face, to the strength of his broad shoulders, and she needed to touch him then, apparently just as much as he needed to touch her since they reached for each other in the same moment, their lips colliding in a desperate need to taste the other. As he kissed her Jake moved them inside, slamming the door closed behind them, unseeingly walking her back towards the couch. His lips were strong and hard on hers, his tongue seeking as it moved across her lips and sought entrance to her inviting mouth. Sam received him gladly, teasing his tongue with her own, moaning as he invaded her mouth and drew her even closer in his arms. She couldn't think, her senses were going wild at his need for her. His hands held her tightly to him and there was no mistaking how much he wanted her too. Almost instinctively her hips leant forward into him answering his silent question against her midsection. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer still, returning his kiss with equal fire, letting him know what she wanted. She was lightheaded as they both came up for air. She looked up into his familiar blue eyes and rejoiced at the want and desire that she saw there. Taking his hand, she turned to walk him towards the stairs but stopped as she felt him pull back at her hand as he squeezed, not moving. The look in his eyes was questioning, he needed to know that she was sure, that she was ready. Sam smiled at him seductively as she raised their joined hands, kissing his and rubbing it against her cheek, before she turned and continued walking to the stairs. She was sure. No regrets.

Sam led Jake to her bedroom and closed the door behind them, gasping as he pulled her to him suddenly, claiming her mouth in a wet passionate kiss as he pushed her up against the closed door, bracing up against her as his tongue explored her, moving from her mouth to trace a path down past her chin, to her neck and collarbone, then back up to her eager mouth. He was hungrily tasting her, one hand holding her chin as he invaded her mouth again, the other moving over a peaked breast, kneading it before moving down to the curve of her waist and hips. Sam needed more of him, she needed to touch his bare skin. Using her hands she pushed the jacket off his broad shoulders as he helped her to move it down his arms before tossing it - somewhere. His shirt soon followed and Sam drank in the sight of his chiseled chest and bulging biceps. She moved her hands over him, savoring the power beneath her fingertips as they glided over rock hard abs. She wanted to see him completely naked but he was pulling at her dress now, unzipping and pushing the strapless number down her body slowly, hungry eyes drinking in every inch as it was revealed. As her dress hit the floor she felt him moving her again, this time to stand at the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving her body. "You're beautiful, Sam." Then his lips were on hers, his hands moving to unclasp her black lacy bra, sailing it across the room before he sought the freed globes in his hands and began kneading them softly. He broke the kiss to look down at her bosom, "so fucking beautiful," he whispered almost reverently. He moved one hand further down, skimming across her flat stomach and moving over her covered mound, stopping to palm her there, rubbing slowly, adding to her need for him.

Sam groaned as she ground into his hand. She wanted him against her, all of him against all of her. "Rip it off." He needed no prompting, as he was already in the middle of doing just that. The tiny bit of lace soon landed with the rest of their discarded clothing somewhere across the floor, to be followed closely by Jake's pants and boxers. He was standing naked before her now and Sam's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of him. The room was dimly lit but enough for her to see that he was one beautiful man and she wanted to show him how she felt in that instant. Sam quickly pushed to the back of her mind the thought that came to her as she drank in the sight before her, the thought that she had known one comparable beautiful body, a body that she had learned better than her own, a body that had brought her more pleasure and more earth shattering orgasms than she could've dreamt up. The similarities between them were uncanny, but Sam knew that she had to stay in the moment with Jake, she knew that she couldn't unfairly compare him to Jason, not in their most intimate moments together, so she pushed all thoughts of Jason aside.

Sam planted kisses on his chest as she worked her way down to his navel, dropping to her knees as she went. He gasped as she took his rigid, impressive shaft into her hands and stroked him softly from base to tip, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive area. His gasp turned into a throaty groan as she replaced her thumb with her hot mouth, kissing the tip before taking it slowly into her mouth, circling it with her tongue, then moving down his shaft a little at a time, going back and forth from the tip. His hand moved to cup the back of her head as his hips shoved forward towards her mouth. Sam looked up to find his eyes closed, head thrown back as he enjoyed her ministrations to his member. She wrapped both hands around the base and moved them up and down as she twisted slightly, syncing with the movements of her mouth, up and down, taking in as much of him as she could. She moaned in ecstatic response to another throaty groan that escaped him. "Fuck, Sam. "Yes, baby. Fuuuck."

Sam was getting even more turned on from turning him on. She moved her eyes upward again to find him looking down at her this time, his blue eyes smoky and intent on her as she pleasured him. Seeing the effect she was having on him made her giddy, prompting Sam to move one hand down to her wet heat and stroke herself, never looking away from him, unceasingly stroking him with the other hand, sucking him with her eager, wanton mouth. He was bucking now, almost slamming his hardness into her mouth as he pulled her head closer so she was swallowing more of him. He hit the back of her throat and Sam angled her head so that she could take him without gagging. Then he was pulling her head away gingerly, lifting her off the floor. "No more, baby. I can't cum now, not yet, not before I taste every inch of you."

Jake lifted Sam into his arms and laid her down in the middle of the bed, kissing her lips lightly before blazing a wet trail down her body. "It's my turn now." He was determined to hear her scream all night long, determinedly on a mission to make her his. He stopped and stared at his destination, her nether lips glistening with a wet coat, evidence of how hot he made her. As he parted them and run two fingers up and down between her folds, he couldn't wait anymore, he had to taste her. His lips ate at her folds in a frenzy, slurping up her juices to get his first taste of her. "I need more, Sam. I want to taste more of you," he said right before he placed his open mouth between her folds again and sucked, darting his tongue in and out of her tight heat, driving Sam wild. She arched her back and grabbed hold of the sheets beneath her hands, as he feasted on her. Then Sam felt two fingers replace his wicked tongue, as he moved on to suck her clit. She was dying now, she was sure of it.

The pleasure was so immense that Sam felt herself about to burst wide open. She reached down with both hands, holding his head tightly to her as she ground his face, hard. She couldn't help it. He bit lightly down at her clit, then used his expert tongue to lave where he'd bitten, before latching on to her clit again to suck her over the edge. Over the edge she fell, the dam inside her bursting open as he ate her, pausing to drink every last drop of the creamy nectar as it gushed from within her. As she calmed, and the spasms subsided, Jake climbed up her body and looked down at her with a Cheshire smile on his face, then leant down and kissed her passionately, his tongue boring a hole into her welcoming mouth. "Taste that? That's how good you taste, baby. I could eat you for days." He kissed her long and hard again, and Sam savored the taste of herself on his tongue. "And I will," he added. "Just wait."

Sam, languid and relaxed from the force of her orgasm was yearning for the feel of him inside her. As if sensing her next words, Jake backed up off the bed, pulling Sam down to the very edge where he opened her legs wide and positioned himself between them. She raised up on her elbows, watching the lust for her cross his face, her legs dangling at his side as he slowly eased his thick, throbbing cock into her welcoming core. Just the tip of him felt so very good as Sam threw her head back and moaned in delirium. Jake pulled out and before she could protest, he slammed all the way into her this time, wrenching a scream from Sam before she gripped him with her muscles and worked her hips to adjust to his wide girth. He felt glorious inside of her and soon Sam was moving rapidly, matching Jake's thrusts in, and out, and in again. He rubbed his pelvis up against her as he adjusted his hold on her legs, gripping just behind her knees as he pulled her to hang even further over the edge of the bed. He wanted to leave no angle of Sam unexplored, and before the end of the night, he would make her his.

Sam's insides were on fire. He was doing things to her that she had only felt with one other. She wanted to go over the edge again but didn't want it to end. Before she could finish her thought, she felt herself being swung onto her side, Jake still buried deep, deep within her. He brought one leg to wrap around his waist, never losing pace, his strokes long and hard. "Oh, God, Jake, yes, yes, yessssss." She was floating again, a tight knot forming in the core of her, moving closer and closer to the edge. "Give it to me Jake, give it to m…oh Godddd!"

Her screams were music to his ears as he reached around and grabbed a bouncing breast, loving how it felt heavy and full in his hand as he alternately kneaded and tweaked her nipple between his fingers. He would brand her sweetness, lay claim to her beautiful body and stake her hot, sweet mouth as his. She was his, and he'd kill anyone who tried to say different. As he watched his love take pleasure from his strokes, he lifted her once more. He was nearing the edge but he wasn't ready. She felt too good, he couldn't, he wouldn't, not yet. He lifted her clear off the bed now, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place inside her. He swung their bodies towards the wall by the dresser, pinning her as he started moving inside her again, his powerful thrusts sending her entire body bouncing upwards against the wall, right before he'd pull her back down onto his rock hard member. His strokes were rapid now, she felt so fucking good squeezing him so tightly.

Sam thought she was losing her mind. His cock seemed to grow harder and harder as she rode him, slamming her mound down and grinding her pelvis against him as she neared the finish line. He felt so good. Soon her body trembled uncontrollably from the force of another orgasm and she was screaming his name in pure, unadulterated bliss, "Jake, oh, Jake I'm cummi…." He kissed her hard, cutting off her scream, his tongue wet and wild as he sucked on hers, simultaneously driving hard and forceful into her, then with one final thrust, he groaned in her mouth as he emptied his seed deep into her in rapid fire spurts. Neither could move for several minutes afterward, his body pressed hers against the wall, his face buried in her neck as she hugged him tightly to her, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Jake's knees were weak from the most explosive orgasm of his life, and even though it was the only one he could remember, he had no doubt of that. He moved gingerly, still inside of Sam as he walked over to the bed and got in, laying them both down. He looked into her eyes and saw the love that he felt for her reflected there, and he never wanted to look away. "I love you Sam. That was incredible," he said as he kissed her gently. She returned his kiss, sucking softly on his bottom lip, tracing it with her tongue before whispering, "I don't know what kind of lover you were before, but I can vouch that you haven't lost a thing." She giggled as he tickled her playfully, "That was amazing for me too." She kissed him again and snuggled deep into his arms. He pulled the covers over them, kissed her on the head, and they nestled into each other, arms and legs intertwined, as sleep claimed them both. As he drifted off, Jake noted that Sam didn't return his spoken sentiment of love, but he wasn't upset. He knew that she was struggling with her feelings for him, knew that she still felt connected to her late husband, and he would give her as much time as she needed. She loved him too, he could tell, could see it in her eyes, could feel it in her touch, but he would wait for her to get to that place where she could tell him freely. He loved her too much to push her he thought as sleep claimed him, wrapped comfortably around the woman of his dreams.

Sam couldn't repeat those words to Jake, not when she still felt so conflicted about Jason. She knew her husband was gone, knew she'd never again feel the warmth of Jason's body against hers, the strength and safety that only his arms ever gave her, the touch of his lips upon hers…she'd never again see that sly smile that he reserved only for her, or that playful side of him that very few knew he had. Jason was gone, but how could she ever love someone like that ever again? She could never replace Jason in her heart. He would forever reside there, in the deepest, most unreachable place that was reserved for him and him alone, for the rest of her life. She felt guilty loving someone else, and as she laid in Jake's arms, she felt that she had somehow betrayed her husband by being with someone else, by enjoying someone new so much, loving him, even. As Sam's head fought a loser's battle with her heart she succumbed to sleep, wrapped in Jake's arms, feeling guilty that he reminded her so much of Jason but unable to resist all that he brought to her. She didn't want to admit to loving him too, didn't want to face that kind of earth shattering loss again if he should leave, but she couldn't face not having him either. She listened to his soft, even breathing and the rhythmic beating of his heart as her head nestled on his chest, and she knew that he was asleep. She kissed the spot over his heart and whispered ever so softly, "I love you too," just before succumbing to sweet slumber.

The next morning was almost a delightful blur for them both. Sam woke up to the most delicious feeling…something was teasing at her entrance, dipping inside her, pulling out, then dipping in again, just a little bit further each time. As she woke fully the memories of the night before flooded her consciousness, right at the same that she felt Jake's arm at her hip, holding it in place as he used his engorged member to make her wet…slowly moving it up and down inside her folds, pushing the head inside her just a little bit, to pull it out again and repeat his motions. Sam moaned softly as she reached an arm back to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her. He felt so fucking good. She turned her head and met his lips as they came down, seeking. As he kissed her passionately, the arm on her hip moved forward to part her pussy lips and stroke down until his fingers found her nub, his thumb moving around it slowly, possessively. As she returned the passion in his kiss, Sam pushed her ass back against him to pull him deeper into her. She was ready for him, the wanton fire building to a fierce burn now, as he coaxed and teased her lips and clit. Jake groaned into the kiss as he started to push his member further into her deliciousness, in and out to meet the backward push of her firm ass against him. She was so tight, such a perfect fit for him. He wanted to make love to her forever. His brain was afog. He didn't know what kind of sex life he'd had before or how he felt for the woman he had been with, but he knew in his heart that if it had been anything like it was with Sam that he would've found her again. His heart and mind would've sought her out, if only subconsciously. There's no way he could've left Sam he thought, as he repeatedly slammed into her from behind, her tight passage and vice hold on his throbbing member causing the tension to build up in his belly. "Cum with me Sam, spill your sweet, creamy cum all over me…cum for me, baby." Sam was in a frenzy now, feeling the coil about to burst open as he rubbed her clit and pounded her senseless, whispering her name against her lips. She was cummin for him, she could feel the explosion move through her and she cried out into the morning, just as she felt his body jerk behind her and he bit down on her shoulder, shuddering against her back as his thrusts eased slowly. Sam floated back down to the bed and smiled widely as she turned her head to kiss him again. "Now, _that's_ the way to wake a girl up!"

After that they took a shower together, the hot water not the only thing fogging up the glass, fed each other eggs and fruit, then had one more round up against the wall in the kitchen, followed by a bonus round over the arm of the sofa. Before long they were going their separate ways to start their day, each hating having to let the outside world in. Sam checked on Danny before heading to her new prospect appointment, while Jake needed to get back to the hotel for a staff meeting. They hated to part company after the explosive time they'd spent together, but they knew the sooner that they got their errands done the sooner they could be back with each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake drove down Harbor Street, his mind thinking of Sam and the love they'd made all night and all morning, the silliest smile stuck on his face the whole damn time. Then his thoughts drifted to the visions he'd had of both of them, and as much as he knew it to be impossible, he started to wonder again if he'd known Sam before. Could it be possible that they'd been involved before? That would probably explain the depth of his feelings for her. He wondered then if those images could have indeed been memories but of someone else, with Sam's face imposed on them only because she's all he thinks about now. He needed answers and he need them yesterday.

Things were getting undoubtedly more complicated with each passing day and he was so sick of the unknown. Now Elizabeth was trying to make herself into another complication. He had to figure out how to get it through to her that he could never offer her anything more than friendship. He was desperately in love with Sam and would have to make the woman understand that in a way that would not hurt her feelings. He had no idea how he was going to go about accomplishing that.

He found out a few days later that he needn't have worried about hurting Elizabeth's feelings since the woman seemed determined to remain detached from reality. It was late September and he was driving through a part of town he didn't often visit when he thought he saw Sam exit a Chinese restaurant and turn the corner. As he neared the restaurant he noted the name so that he could ask her about it later. He'd called Sam twice that day with no answer and no return phone call, so he figured she was busy with a case. He really hoped he would get the chance to see her before he had to show up for his shift at the hotel, but after spotting her in China Town he figured she was working and didn't want the intrusion. He stopped at the docks to take a walk and look at the water, one of his favorite things to do when he had stuff on his mind. That's where he ran into Elizabeth and his day took a decidedly bad turn. He was staring at the water thinking about his next move to find out who he was. His doctor had suggested that he try hypnosis, and while he had scoffed at the idea at the time, he was starting to rethink it. He was tired of the blank pages of his life and was ready to start living.

"Jake, you look lost in thought." She had approached so quietly and spoken so softly that he almost didn't hear her. He turned and said, "Hello."

"What are you thinking so intensely about?"

He told her the truth. "I'm seriously considering the hypnosis suggestion. Getting really sick of not knowing and I want more in my life." _I want Sam and Danny in my life,_ he thought to himself.

She didn't seem surprised by his decision. "Good for you, I'm glad you finally realize that you can't rely on Sam, who just runs around in those ridiculous high heels all the time, playing PI and toying with people's lives." She completely missed how he tensed up and looked at her incredulously when she said Sam's name. She reached out and touched a bicep, noting to herself the power beneath her fingers. "I, for one don't care who you are Jake. You need to stop torturing yourself and just move on with your life. Forget about the past and just live your life now. Make new memories, have new experiences." She added almost shyly, "I can help you with that if you'll just let me."

Jake looked down at her hand on his arm and thought about how just a few months ago he would have welcomed it there, would have encouraged her touch. Now, he just wished she would remove it without him having to tell her. He stepped away from her and turned toward the water again so that her hand fell away, without it being too obvious that's what he wanted. As much as he didn't want _her_ , he didn't want to hurt her either. He was thinking about Sam now, how he missed her terribly and wanted to see her beautiful smile. Nothing warmed his heart like Sam's smile. Elizabeth took one look at him and knew exactly where his thoughts were then. She knew what today was too, and if the past three years had been any indication, Sam had spent the day alone, wallowing in her memories of Jason. Elizabeth knew that this was her opportunity to let Jake know that he would never be number one for Sam.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone. You're always with Sam nowadays. Don't tell me she ditched you for the Noodle Budha today?" She saw that she had piqued his interest, so she went in for the kill. "Is she still pretending to honor her anniversary with Jason? Even after all this time?" She made a disgusted sound, "Pffft…as if she ever deserved to wear Jason's name in the first place. I'm sorry, Jake but I just don't know what you see in her. She's not the person you think she is and I hate to see her con you too. She did it to Jason for years and as a result my friend died alone and unhappy. Please don't let her do it to you too." She stopped talking when he glared at her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about Sam like that. She never disrespects you, so I would really like for you to show her at least that same courtesy. We're gonna have a _really_ big problem if you don't."

"Why are you defending her? What has she done to make you worship her like this?" She sounded angry now. "You and I were starting something wonderful until _she_ came along. What the hell is so special about Sam _Morgan_?" She said the last name as though disgusted at having to address her in that way. "She's nothing but a con artist who rode into town looking for a score, and boy did she hit pay dirt with Sonny and Jason! It's her history Jake, she conned men for money and she's slept with practically every man in this town. She's no good for you and I just want you to see that before it's too late. Please, Jake."

Jake was getting angry. He hadn't been able to talk with Sam all day, and he missed her, and now the last person he'd wanted to see today is openly attacking her and he just wanted the woman to stop and go away. He was fast losing his patience with her and was about to stop being nice. So he decided it was time to leave. "I have to get to work. I'll see you, Elizabeth." He walked away and headed towards the hotel. He would wait to hear from Sam, and hope she missed him at least a little bit.

Sam had a really miserable day and her night was not shaping up any better. She missed Jason every hour of every single day, but their wedding anniversary was when she felt the most alone without him, and it just seemed to get harder and harder each year. She remembered hearing somewhere that it got easier with time, but right now she'd like to find the asshole who said it and kick his ass. From the minute she'd opened her eyes that morning and realized what date it was she felt the pain in her soul, and she instantly knew how crappy the day was going to be. As she'd done on every wedding anniversary since Jason's death, she went to the place where they'd been united as the Phoenix and the Dragon, for all eternity. She felt extremely close to Jason on that terrace at the Noodle Buddha. She'd sit there for hours, reliving their wedding ceremony, remembering how blissfully happy they were that day, secure in their own little world and their deep, abiding love for each other. Jason had never appeared more relaxed and at peace as he was that day, and aside from the day that her son was born, that was the happiest day of her life. She had loved him so much and she knew in her heart that she always would. The Yis were wonderful people. Robert Yi and his grandparents had given them a beautiful ceremony with memories Sam would treasure forever, and they've allowed her back every year to honor her love in a place that was sacred to her and Jason. Each year Mrs. Yi says a special blessing for Jason, and wish Sam peace on her journey without him.

This year, in addition to the sadness and loneliness that she felt, Sam also had an immense guilt. She felt so guilty for being happy with Jake, as though she had betrayed Jason and their love in some way, and she just didn't know where to place what she was feeing for Jake. He was a good man, and she was invested in finding out who he was, but somewhere along the way she had fallen for him. Sam didn't know exactly when it had happened, just one day she realized her day wasn't complete unless she had seen or spoken to Jake. The time that he spent with her and Danny was so precious to her, but it also filled her with so much anxiety, as though she was allowing Jake to take Jason's place as her son's father. He had told her that he loved her, and as much as she treasured what she felt for him too, she wasn't ready to move on, to fully let go of Jason, and she knew she had to tell him. She knew that she was still very much in love with her husband and even after three years without him, she was unable to let go. She'd been able to go on for her and her son's sake, but she's never been able to say goodbye to Jason. Sam knew she couldn't encourage Jake to love her when she could never give him all of her heart like he deserved.

After she left the Noodle Buddha she picked up Danny and they spent the evening at the Quartermaine's. Monica understood Sam's pain…as Jason's mother, she felt it too, so Sam often turned to her. It was late when they made it home that night. She saw that Jake had called her more than once, but she just couldn't talk to him today. Not _today_. She decided she'd call him the next day, tucked her precious son in to bed and went to sleep on the sofa. If the other anniversaries were any indication, she would not have gotten any sleep in her own bed that night. Thoughts and dreams of Jason and their passionate days and nights spent in that bed always manifested the most on those nights, and she'd end up sleep deprived and downright bitchy the next day.

When Jake showed up for his shift Carly was at the bar. "Hey, you," she greeted him.

"Hey." He took his place behind the bar and started stacking glasses. "What's going on with you?" she asked curiously. Carly could see he was angry and sullen. He was stacking the barware like he wanted to break every last one. "Tell me, before you start throwing glasses everywhere."

"Its nothing, I'm fine, Carly."

"No, you're not fine!" Carly touched his arm lightly as she reached out for the vodka with the other. "Here, I'll make us a cocktail, cause you're lousy at it. Have a seat, and tell me what's bothering you." She shoved him lightly now, in the direction of the stools.

Jake took a deep breath, sighed resignedly and did as she asked. As he exited the bar side and sat down in front he said, "no cocktail, but I'll take a shot!" He didn't practice drinking on the job but he could use it right now. Sam still hadn't called and Elizabeth's vile words kept going around in his head. He looked at Carly curiously as she poured him a shot and one for herself. "Carly, you know Sam pretty well, do you know what's going with her?" He told Carly about Sam not returning his calls and seeing her exit the Noodle Buddha earlier that day.

Carly looked at him a little alarmed, before she pushed his shot towards him and lifted her own. They downed the shots, then Carly instantly refilled his glass. "Here, you're gonna need another one."

They downed the second set of shots before Carly said, "Today was Sam's wedding anniversary with Jason, and every year she visits the place where they got married." Carly looked at her friend solemnly. "Don't expect to hear from her tonight, she likes to spend it alone with her thoughts." She hurried to continue, "but don't take it the wrong way okay, Sam really likes you, I can tell. She's tough, but Jason's death hit her pretty hard, and it still does at times, but she's been handling it better. She'll be fine."

Jake pushed his glass towards the bottle and Carly poured them a third set. "I know about the wedding anniversary, Elizabeth just told me, but why would Sam not take my calls? Is she pulling away from me?" He was a little panicked at that. What if she decided that he was coming on too strong? He couldn't bear the thought of spending another day like today not seeing her, not hearing her beautiful laugh.

Carly rubbed his hand soothingly as it laid on the bar gripping the empty shot glass. "Sam is gonna be fine Jake. She likes you and I'm sure you'll hear from her tomorrow." She then made a disgusted face as she asked, "what did that insipid Elizabeth Webber tell you? She hates Sam, okay, so don't put any stock into anything that woman says. She's always hated the fact that Sam was Jason's wife and the love of his life, and not her." She bent down now to look him straight in the eye across the bar. "Jason was a smart man but he allowed himself to be conned by Elizabeth for years and it almost cost him Sam. Don't make the same mistake, Jake. She comes off as this little angel in need of rescue all the time but she's a horrible, vile person and she hates Sam. If you want Sam to kick you to the curb and not have anything to do with you, hanging around Elizabeth Webber is a sure fire way to go about it," she warned him.

Jake shook his head. "I know who Sam is Carly. I feel so close to her it's like I've known her forever. There's nothing that Elizabeth or anyone else can say to change how I feel about her." Carly smiled and patted his hand. "Good, I'm sure she'll call you tomorrow, now get back to work you slacker.

He smiled then too and stood up. "Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth's rudeness towards Sam ensured that he would keep her at arms length after that, allowing for only a cordial exchange whenever they run into each other around town. The next morning at Kelly's was one such instance. He'd stopped in for a cup of coffee after his jog around the docks and to his joy, Sam and Danny were having breakfast at a table by the window. He was just about to go over and say good morning when he was stopped by an arm on his shoulder.

"Jake. You can't return a phonecall?"

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you?"

She smiled coyly. "Well, my morning just got better." She leaned her head to the side in a flirtatious manner, as her smile widened, "buy a girl breakfast?"

"No, I was just grabbing some coffee to go. I have a lot to do today."

"C'mon, surely you have a few minutes for a friend?" Just then he heard Danny "Jaake. Look mommy, Jake's here." Danny ran over to him and hugged his leg as he always does.

"Danny, the grown ups are talking. Go back to your mother like a good little boy."

Jake glared at Elizabeth as he reached down and lifted Danny into his arms. "Don't - DO NOT talk to him like that!" Then turning away from the woman to Danny, "Hey, buddy. How's my main man? Left any pancakes for me?"

Danny nodded his head vigorously. "Then let's go before mommy finishes them all." Jake turned away from Elizabeth without saying another word or even glancing at her again, and walked over to Sam. He hadn't missed the fact that Sam had stood up to walk over to them when she heard Elizabeth address Danny snidely. He knew Sam, he knew he needed to diffuse quickly or she would attack the nurse for speaking down to her son. She was very protective of Danny and she never spoke down to him and didn't tolerate anyone doing so.

"Good morning, beautiful." He gave her the most disarming smile that he could muster, turning the charm on full force. He smiled even wider when he saw her face and her eyes soften, as she looked at him holding Danny.

Sam was surprised at how much she enjoyed the sight before her and the man himself. She forgot all about Elizabeth as Jake dropped a soft kiss to her lips then took a seat across from her, sitting Danny back in his previously vacated chair. The nurse had huffed her way out of Kelly's, furious that the couple paid her no mind once they laid eyes on each other. Didn't he just say he couldn't have breakfast with her because he had to run? If she was honest with herself she would admit that she'd lost and moved on, but her ego would not allow her to give in to Sam, not ever. She would bide her time and she would get that sweet, kind man away from that snipe if it was the last thing she did.

Sam looked apologetically at Jake and said, "I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. I was going to come find you once I fed this little pancake monster over here." She ruffled her son's hair and laughed as he stuck a huge bite of pancake in his mouth, a mountain of syrup dripping from his chin. "Daniel Morgan you're going to choke on your breakfast if you don't slow down." He just grinned at her as he wolfed down the huge bite. Then he stuck his fork in another and held it out to Jake, who took it and grinned at him. "Mmm, man that's good stuff." Danny agreed with the rigorous shake of his head and kept on eating.

Jake looked over at Sam and smiled softly at her, hoping she could see from his eyes that he could never be mad at her. "Are you okay? I know you had a rough day yesterday?"

Sam was a little surprised. How did he know? Then she realized, "Carly." She shook her head. "I'm okay, are you okay?"

He smiled again. "Better now."

They sat there staring in each other's eyes for what seemed like days and Jake was relieved to see the smile reached all the way to her amber orbs. She was smiling again and it made his heart happy. He loved seeing Sam happy. She turned to look at her son and he realized that Danny was the greatest source of that happiness and it made him love her even more. She adored her little boy and he loved seeing them together. He wanted more than anything to spend more time with them and hoped against hope that he could make Sam want that too. He realized she was saying something…oh how he loved the sound of her voice.

"So, I have a surprise for you. Spinelli and I were able to find some camera feed from the night that you were hit and we think we can finally put some pieces together for you." Jake was shocked.

"What? What did you see?"

"Well, I couldn't make out much from the original footage, so Spinelli worked his magic on it and was able to find some clues. Just before you came in he texted me that he has something and he's flying in this afternoon so we can all view it together." She looked at him meaningfully and laid her soft hand on his and squeezed. "He knows who you are Jake. Apparently, you're quite popular, so he didn't want to say over the phone." She squeezed a little harder. "We're almost there Jake, we finally know who you are."

He looked from her gorgeous face to her beautiful hand on his and he'd never wanted to kiss her more than he did in that moment.

"He knows who I am?" It was barely a whisper. She smiled brightly and nodded slowly. "He knows who you are, and in about five hours, so will you…finally." She was so happy to be giving him good news. This wonderful man has been so lost and so worried for so long. It ate at him constantly not being able to move forward without reservation because he was unable to look back with any certainty. Now he would know. She was a tad apprehensive about what they would uncover - what if he was married? What if he had a family? What if he was from another town, another state? Would he leave? Sam dreaded the answer to all those questions but she knew in her heart that he needed to know. He deserved to know who he was and what kind of life he had carved out for himself. She hoped that they wouldn't lose him because of it but regardless, if he had a family they deserved to know that he was alive. Jake had a right to know his life and make his own choices for it, and she was so happy to be able to give that to him. It didn't matter if it ended up costing her the first man she's wanted since Jason, just so long as he didn't have to stumble around in the dark anymore, wondering, worrying, lost.

"Spinelli gets in at three thirty and will meet us at the penthouse. What are your plans today?"

Jake was still shaking his head in wonder, one hand clasped over his lower lip and chin. "No plans." He looked over at Danny, then back at her. "I was hoping I could hang out with you guys."

"We'd love that, wouldn't we buddy?" Danny was done eating and was sipping his juice, swinging his feet back and forth. "Yeaaa." Sam shook her head at her son, "man of very few words, just like his dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Spinelli was beside himself. He'd never been so anxious and so elated to deliver a package in his entire life. Today he was going to make so many deserving people happy once again. He had literally fallen out of his chair when he'd viewed the cleaned footage and had to rewind and recheck several times before he would believe it's accuracy. He had been so doubtful of his own eyesight that he had to have his beloved Ellie verify what he thought he was seeing before he had the courage to fully believe it. He knew his friends would have much the same reaction as he had, so he invited several of them to view the footage together, hoping they would help to convince and comfort each other. Alas, he was about to make Port Charles whole again.

If only the gosh darn plane wasn't taking forever to get to Port Charles. Weren't they supposed to be moving at jet speed? He could've driven from Portland to New York faster in a pinto, for crying out loud.

"Attention all passengers. We have started our descent into Port Charles, NY. Please return to your seats, place your tray tables and chairs in the upward position, fasten your seatbelt, and prepare for landing."

"Finally."

A short time after, "Flight Attendants, prepare for landing," and Spinelli was sweating. So close. So very close to giving some well deserving and wonderful people their lives back.

Jake had been at the penthouse before, several times in fact, but this time was unsettling. He wondered if the realization that he would soon know his real name is what caused it but he doubted it. The ride up from the parking garage had felt strangely like he'd done it a thousand times, but he's never ridden that elevator before. He'd always gone through the lobby as a visitor, and even though he'd visited Sam and Danny at the penthouse, this was the first time that it felt…homey to him. He chalked it down to it being Sam and Danny's home and he wanted so much for that to be with him. But then he went to the kitchen to grab juice for Danny and realized that he knew where everything was. There was no juice in the fridge so he turned to the left, knowing exactly where the pantry was, and he knew that when he opened it that the juice would be on the second shelf, right where it was. He went to get a glass and the last cabinet at the end held the glasses, just like he knew it would. That was the most serious case of dejavu he'd experienced and he made a point to tell Sam about it later, just when the doorbell rang.

He returned to the living room with Danny's juice, just in time to see Sam greeting Monica, Tracy, and Dillon Quartermaine. Sam sounded puzzled as she asked, "What are you guys doing here?" She welcomed a visit from the Quartermaines anytime, they were after all Danny's family and she encouraged a relationship with them and her son, but they've never all stopped by at the same time, and unannounced or uninvited. Something was up.

Monica spoke up, sounding just as puzzled as Sam. "Well, Spinelli sent us an invitation to meet you here at four. Weren't you expecting us?"

Sam was even more puzzled now. "No, he didn't say he'd invited you guys. Wait, that must mean you know who Jake is too."

"What? We do?" Monica had met the pleasant young man at the hospital and interacted with him many times but she didn't think they knew him personally. Why would Spinelli think that they did?

Another knock at the door and Sam opened it to Carly, Sonny, Michael, and Morgan. Sam was completely confused now. "What's this about, Sam? " Sonny didn't appreciate being summoned, worse by Spinelli of all people, and he liked being in the same room with Jake Doe even less. He hated the guy, and he hated that the guy was spending so much time around his best friend's family. Who the fuck did Jake Doe think he was?

Sam didn't have an answer. The gathering was getting more curious by the minute. She didn't understand what all these people could have in common with Jake. Spinelli needed to get there soon, before she had to break up a fight between Sonny and Jake, who was looking more and more uncomfortable as the crowd grew. Danny was the only one who seemed to be having the time of his life. He had all of his favorite people in one room, and he was just jumping from lap to arms, getting kisses and tickles, and giving laughs to whoever held him next. Sam looked at her son and marveled at his ability to give joy.

"Gracious greetings, one and all." Spinelli burst through the door, his usual combustible, energetic self. "Ahh, Fair Samantha." He made a beeline for Sam who was standing by the couch, watching Danny practically bouncing poor Monica out of her seat where she tried to hold him on her lap as he regaled her with stories of his day. Spinelli swooped her up into a giant hug.

Sam laughed and slapped his shoulder so he put her down. "Spinelli, I've missed you!"

"And I you, my Fair Samantha." Danny jumped from Monica's lap and leapt at Spinelli. "Speenellii, you're herrre." Ahh, young Stonecold - you are both a sight for sore eyes." Spinelli scooped Danny up and swung him around before he turned to face and greet everyone else.

"Dear Friends, it fills my heart that you all agreed to forage to Fair Samantha's abode per instructions of my missive."

Sonny, turning to Carly, "What the hell he say?" He was already pissed at the computer geek for summoning him, and now here he was wasting more of Sonny's time with his gibberish. "Get on with it Spinelli. Why the hell am I here?"

"Fear not Mr. Sir, all will be most pleased at the outcome of this eve." He turned and walked towards Jake, who was standing near the kitchen doorway as if animated, unable to move further into the room. "Alas, none more so than my dear friend, who has been most anxious to uncover what has been familiar to many, but that which has remained elusive still."

"Spinelli," Sam appeared beside Spinelli, touching his arm, but staring intently at Jake as she spoke, "your message said you know who Jake is. Please, tell us. Who is he?" The anticipation was pouring out of her almost breathless request. This is it, this is when Jake will no longer have to wonder, this is when he will know that his life mattered, that he is not a Doe. A part of her feared the unknown, feared the impact that it will have on their budding relationship, but it was only a tiny part. She would be there for him, for whatever he needed, for as long as he needed.

Jake was also looking at Spinelli, expectantly, almost forgetting to breathe. Would he like who he was? Had he been an honorable man or had he been a violent degenerate plaguing the weak? Would he lose Sam and Danny to this news? He almost told the kid to forget it, he didn't want to know, but he looked at Sam again and he _had_ to know. If he was unworthy of her, if he presented a danger to her and Danny by being in their lives, he _needed_ to know. So he looked to Spinelli again, ready. As if on cue, Spinelli removed the computer bag that was still strapped across his body, moving to the dining room table as he did.

"Dear friends, you all are privy to the questions that have plagued the Lost One for months on end, so at the behest of my friend and the Fair Samantha, I have toiled for hours on end in a valiant attempt to uncover elusive truths.

"English, you freak!" Sonny had had enough. He was ready to beat the truth out of Spinelli and get on with his day.

Sam glared at Sonny disapprovingly. "Sonny, there's no need to call Spinelli names." She turned to her friend with a firm nod, "Go on Spinelli. Is that the footage?"

They had all moved around the table so that they had a clear view of Spinelli's computer. Spinelli nodded and continued, "After months of fruitless searches and pointless deadness I finally uncovered footage from a camera near the site that shows the criminally despicable way in which our dear friend, Jake was mowed down and left at the side of the road. I must warn those among us of a delicate constitution, that what you are about to see is quite…disturbingly gruesome." Spinelli looked around, his hand paused above the play button for effect, as if waiting for someone to turn away in disgust.

"Wait a minute Spinelli. That area is outside of town, there's nothing for miles so where did you find a camera to hack into?" Carly wanted to know. Jake was found on a back road with hardly any traffic, much less buildings with cameras.

It was Sam who answered. "Traffic cameras…the city installed them that same year that Jason…" She remembered because she had received a ticket in the mail from a weekend trip with Jason to Maine. He had teased her mercilessly about her lead foot on the gas. "The city had that big push to increase revenue, remember?"

Tracy spoke now, irritation evident in every word. "What I want to know is, if this is about some poor bastard's hit and run, why the hell am I here? What does any of this crap have to do with me?" She moved closer to Spinelli, who cowered at her menacing advance. "Why in God's name would I care who Jake Doe is, I don't even know the man for Pete's sake?"

"Ah, but you do." Spinelli, with lowered head, looked around at their faces smiling excitedly, "We all do!"

Sam was shocked. "We do?" She looked at Jake, "I know you?" She waited, but surprise did not come.

Jake was even more rattled than she knew. He suddenly remembered the flashes he'd had of Sam and his palms instantly got sweaty. So those were actual memories of her? He's known and loved her in his former life? He had to know now. "Spinelli, please show us."

At that, Spinelli pressed play. At first, all that was seen was darkness and grain, but just as Sonny was about to complain, the footage turned clear and a man was running into view. He had a limp, and he was moving as fast as he could, darting over his shoulder as if he was being followed. He was dressed all in black, but you could tell he was of muscular build and around Jake's height. Jake moved forward a couple steps closer to the table, recognizing himself on camera. "That's me, I was being chased?" His gut clenched, thinking suddenly that he was right, he was dangerous. He was a danger to Sam and Danny. Who knows who the hell was chasing him that night and when they'd catch up to him.

As they all watched, Jake neared the camera and then, everything paused. There was a chorus of "aw, come on," and "are you shittin' me?" as Spinelli hurried to explain, "friends, please, before we go any further I fear it is my duty to warn you all that what you are about to envision will both elate and astound you. I _must_ insist that you prepare yourselves accordingly." He looked around at them warningly but all he got in return was exasperated and threatening looks. He turned back to the computer to resume play, "Alas, we shall traverse."

Ten seconds later the room was filled with gasps and shocked faces. Spinelli had paused the footage again, with Jake's face looking straight up at the camera, so you could see him clear as day. Only, it wasn't Jake's face that was seen, but rather, the face that he had before the accident. A face that was known to all in the room, even to Jake. It was a face that he's seen only in photos, photo's that Carly shared with him, photos from news articles he'd researched about the man to satisfy the curiosity that had gotten the better of him, photos that were displayed right now on Sam's mantle and all around her living room. It was the face of the demigod himself, Jason Morgan!


	8. Chapter 8

One minute the room was in a total hush with everyone locked in place as though in a photo like the one they all gaped at on the screen, as still as the focus of that photo, some with hands clasped tightly over their mouths, others with mouths wide open in shock. Then in the next instant the room was transformed into complete chaos as tears flowed and sobs echoed and explanations were sought.

"Spinelli, is this real?" Carly was first to break the shocked silence and address Spinelli as he turned to look at every one's reaction, followed up by Sonny's "What're you trying to pull?"

Monica was looking at Jake in total disbelief and hope, tears rolling down her face with her hands over her mouth as she begged God to let it be true. Tracy was next to her not buying it as she also looked at the man too, "Hah! As if!"

Everyone was looking at Jake as though trying to see through the stranger's face to find some hint of Jason there, to find any trace of the man they'd known and loved so very much, and Jake…he was staring at Sam.

He knew it. Somehow, somewhere in him was the knowledge that he knew her. His soul knew her, even as his mind had fought and won with reason and common sense that it wasn't possible, deep down in his soul he'd known it. The shock of finding out that he was her dead husband was very much there and it defied every bit of logic in the situation, but in that same moment he knew that any proof sought to make them believe it would turn out accurate. He was Jason Morgan.

Sam was mired to the floor where she stood. Her eyes had travelled from the screen showing the face that spanned her dreams at night as much as her waking hours, to the man by the kitchen doorway who was equally frozen in place with eyes locked on her too. She had seen similarities in this man, had actively pushed them away because she _knew_ she was creating them where they didn't exist, had felt so much in so short a time for a complete stranger who had never felt to her like a stranger, not once! She had spent years crying herself to sleep, wailing at the loss of her love. Had watched him in her baby's smile and loved him in his eyes. Had resigned herself to missing him forever.

"Is it really you? Jason?" The short distance between them seemed like the Sahara and feet that wanted to run to him were stuck in cement as the sobs came, her hand outstretched, yearning to grab hold, "Jason?"

He didn't even notice running to her, just that the next instant he was holding her up as she sagged towards the floor, her legs seeming to give way to the weight of the news that buckled her over. He held her to him and squeezed. " _Sam_." He breathed her in as his mind raced to make sense of what was happening. His visions! His visions had been memories! He was Jason Morgan, back from the dead Jason Morgan, and he was holding his… ** _WIFE_**! Sam was his wife! He allowed the sobs to run through her as she clung to him as tightly as he clung to her. He would give her a minute to let it sink in, to let it sink in for all of them.

The room started to come back into focus with the sounds of his name being repeated over and over, the questions whirling in search of answers that would start to make sense. Jason looked down at Sam's face as she pulled away from his chest but he would never let her out of his arms again, not that she appeared to be interested in moving that way either. She was shaking her head, searching his eyes and asking, "But how? How, Jake?"

"I'm not sure, Sam, but I think Spinelli is right. I think I-I'm really Jason Morgan."

"The hell you are!" Sonny was angry and sick of this game! "You will not speak his name and you sure as hell will not con his family into believing this load of bull for one more minute!"

Spinelli jumped up hesitantly, "I assure you, Mr. Sir, the footage is legitimate and from a most credible source." He was more than a little afraid of Sonny and well versed on the man's dislike for him, but his best friend was returned to his loved ones and no one would sully the occasion, not even the feared Godfather himself. "Jake Doe is most definitely Stonecold." He looked at his friend as he said this, his hands moving up to cover his humongous smile as he drunk in the picture of the loves of each others lives in the arms of the one they belonged in. Fair Samantha and Stonecold have been reunited, praise the heavens!

Jake ignored Sonny's outbursts. Apart from the fact that he didn't care very much for the man, his focus was taking care of Sam and making sure that she understood. "Sam, I haven't told you but I've been having memories."

He shook his head as though to clear it of cobwebs as he continued, "At first I didn't know what they were - they seemed like visions - little snippets of moments here and there that made no sense, so I ignored them…until they kept on happening and…" He moved his hands down her arms to grab hold of her hands as she looked at his face inquiringly, prodding him to continue. "You were in them."

At her confused look he hurried to continue, "Sam, they were of you! I've had several visions - or memories…of you!"

"Me? When, what memories?" Sam was praying for it to be true - please God, let it be true!

"I started to think that maybe I had known you years ago or something, I just didn't know what to make of any of it." Jake looked down at their joined hands before he looked back up into her eyes, "That night on the balcony, under the stars? I saw us…we were there before. You wore a white dress and your hair hung down to your shoulders to frame your beautiful face." He reached an hand up to softly brush her cheek before going back to grasping her hand in his.

"Are you talking about the night she was shot in Jason's arms?" Jake was her friend but Carly couldn't believe him without proof. There was so much about Jake that reminded her of Jason, but she'd never thought that they were the same person, and if her best friend in the entire world had returned to them, had come back to make their broken world whole again, she'd know it! Wouldn't she?

"That shooting was in the papers - everybody knows about the night Sam was shot in Jason's arms - just what the hell are you trying to pull?" It couldn't be true. Sonny knew it couldn't be true because if it was, he almost murdered his best friend, his brother! If any of this were true, he had sent Sean to put a bullet in his brother's head, his brother who had fought the odds and won to make it back to his family. He could have killed his friend and not even known he had returned to them. How could he ever live with such a sin?

But Jason wasn't concerned with Sonny's outbursts and Carly barely registered then. Sam was still in shock, her eyes not leaving his as she drew the strength that he sent her from his own. She said, "That night, on the balcony - it was just you and me. You said something to me…what did you say to me that night?" She held her breath as she waited for the answer that would fill or break her heart - she knew exactly which night he meant and it wasn't the night she got shot.

" _Run to me, Sam_!" When it came it was as though the heavens opened and angels' trumpets sounded through cloudless skies on high for Sam. "I told you to run to me."

One giant sob and a leap later and Sam was in his arms, squeezing the new life out of him as she whispered the name that was sweetest to hear in that miraculous moment, "Jaaaason!" The feel of him was so glorious in her arms she would never let him go ever again. The muscled magnificence at her fingertips was that of the love of her life and the man she now loved all wrapped up into one. Jason had been home and no one knew, no one had a clue, but still her heart had given itself to him without knowing. Jason was alive! Her husband, her soulmate, her lifeline, her son's father…she sprang back in his arms to look at his face, "Oh, My God Jason! Danny!"

They both turned to scan the room to find Danny, and Sam's heart broke a little when she noticed that her poor little man had been sitting on the sofa looking at all the grown ups in the room losing their minds, yelling and crying and fighting over his friend Jake. Sam ran over to her son and swept him into her arms, "Come here, baby!" She rained kisses on his face and when he started to giggle Sam breathed then, knowing that they hadn't just scarred him for life.

"Danny, I have something wonderful and unbelievable to tell you!" His little face lit up instantly as he looked at his mother's smile. Danny loved a good story. "Do you remember how I showed you pictures of Daddy and told you all about him, all about how much he loved you?"

Danny nodded his little head. "And remember how I said that the angels missed Daddy so much that they took him to live with them in heaven?" Sam was walking Danny over to an obviously nervous Jason as she continued her story, "Well, Mommy was mistaken baby. Daddy didn't go to heaven after all. Daddy got hurt and we didn't know but he's been back home with us now." She kissed her son's cheek again as she said, "Danny, Jake is your Daddy, baby."

His little face looked so confused as he looked at his friend Jake. "But Momma, Jake don't look like Daddy - see?" He pointed right at the photo of him, Jason and Sam on the mantel.

Jason found his voice finally. Clearing the lump that had taken root in his throat he took over from Sam, moving to touch his smart little boy's tiny arm. "Remember how we told you that I got hurt in a very bad accident and couldn't remember?" He watched Danny nod again and said, "Well, my head as well as my face were hurt in my accident, and when I got better I didn't look the same because the doctors had to change my face to fix me. That's why your mommy didn't know who I was. Nobody knew me because the doctor's had to make me look different, and then I couldn't remember so I couldn't come home."

They watched their little boy carefully for any sign that they were confusing or scaring him, but he only looked curious when he looked up at Jason and asked, "So my friend Jake is really my daddy?" Sam replied, "Yes, he is baby."

Jason was as enamored as he was awed. Not only had Sam, the incredible woman he'd fallen so completely in love with turned out to be his wife, but Danny was his son! This perfect, vital, intriguing little boy whom he'd hoped against hope that Sam would've allowed him to share in their lives, turned out to be a part of him, created by the love that he had with Sam. Danny was his son! Jason was floored with the strength of the emotions that ran through him at the realization. The sheer pride and elation rendered him speechless as a new surge of love slammed his heart into his chest once again, bursting it wide open to the two most beautiful people in the world for the taking.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam, really - you're going to take this man's word just like that?" Sonny couldn't believe they were buying into this.

Sam looked into her husband's eyes as she answered Sonny. "I know Jason, Sonny. I know this is Jason!"

Monica approached them then. She couldn't stay away any longer, she had to get a closer look for herself. "Jason, is it really you?" The tears wouldn't stop falling as she looked deep into his eyes in search of answers. Jason nodded his head and although it felt strange he did not move away when she reached out and touched his face. "It really is you, isn't it? It's really you!" Then she was hugging him, holding him tightly as she cried and rocked her grown son in her arms in wonderment. "Jason!"

The entire room followed suit as Carly, Michael, Morgan, Dillon and Spinelli came over talking all at once, slapping Jason's back and shaking his hand, welcoming home. Carly threw herself into his arms and cried, "How did I not see it? How did I not know?" She hugged him again as she sobbed, "Jason, I've missed you so much!"

But Sonny held steadfast to his denial. He would not allow this man to walk in and bamboozle his family and the family his brother loved so much. He'd be damned if he'd let him get away with it.

Jason held his hands up as though in surrender to the overwhelming force of all the questions and the emotions swirling around the room. "Look, everyone, I know this is a shock, believe me - no one is more shocked than I am at this, and I don't have my memories back…" He looked over at Sam, "aside from the few memories I've had of Sam, I still don't remember my life, but I know I'm Jason Morgan. That said, I think I should make absolutely sure, for Sam and Danny, as much as for myself…and for all of you too." He looked at a skeptical Sonny and Tracy as he said, "I think the one sure way to know is for me to get tested for a match to Jason Morgan."

Sonny, who was pacing near the desk with his hands akimbo and his head down, turned to look at the man, "Only sensible thing I've heard since I got here. Right now! You will go to GH right now and put an end to this insanity!"

Sam turned on Sonny, "Don't give orders in my home, Sonny, this is not Greystone! I don't need a test to know that he's Jason, but if he wants to do this then I'll support him."

"It's okay, Sam. I think I need this as much as anyone else here. I want to know for sure that I'm not allowing what I want to play tricks on my mind and lead to hurting you. I need to do this for you and for Danny. I want to."

Later that afternoon Sam and Jason waited anxiously outside the lab as Sam's brother, Lucas waited inside for the results of the tests he'd ordered. Jason's DNA was on file at the hospital so all they needed to do was test a newly drawn sample from Jake Doe against Jason's records and they would have their answers.

In her heart Sam didn't need the test - she knew she was sitting next to her husband, knew that she was holding the hand of her thought lost love, but she would give him the satisfaction of knowing for sure. She had insisted that they did it alone, without the disapproval or hovering hopes of everyone else with a vested interest in the outcome.

Lucas came out through the door and his wide smile gave them the answer before his words were even uttered. "Jake Doe and Jason Morgan are one and the same! Jason, welcome home, man!" The men started to shake hands when there was a crash behind them and they all turned to see a shocked Elizabeth Webber standing over a pile of clipboards and files that had fallen out of her hands to litter the floor at her feet. She had obviously heard Lucas' comment and seen the pure elation on the couple's faces.

All three turned back away from her dismissively as Lucas patted Jason's back, kissed his sister's cheek and went back to his rounds. Jason swooped Sam into his arms and swung her around and around, then slid her down his body and claimed her lips in a torrid kiss to weaken her knees and wet her nether regions.

"J-Jason?" The Webber woman had found her voice and her feet had moved her over to the joyous couple who had managed to block her out for a glorious minute. "What did he mean you're Jason?"

"What my brother meant is that my husband came back to me! He meant that my son has his father back!" Sam's smile was as huge as her tears were plenty. It was true, Jake was Jason. He'd come home and been right there all along and nobody knew, yet, by some great miracle had found his way to her heart again.

"B-but this can't be true! You can't be Jason!" Elizabeth was beside herself. Not only had the woman swooped in and taken Jake like she owned him but Jason, whom she had also taken away from her in a previous life was back and into her clutches again? What the hell was the universe doing? How could it possibly be so unfair? Sam didn't deserve Jake and she sure as hell didn't deserve Jason!

Jason, who had been in the middle of drying his wife's tears kissed her lips softly, smiled at her sweetly, then turned to face the nurse. He registered the shock on her face as well as the hate in her eyes and he addressed her coldly, "You're not a very nice person, you know that?"

Elizabeth's head snapped back in shock. "What? How could you say that to me? Jason, we've been friends forever, you know me! And now that you know who you are you should also realize how much you love me! You always have! This proves what I've always known - that we belong together!"

He studied her face and wondered if she had any idea how crazy she sounded. He also wondered if the management of General Hospital had any idea what an insane nurse they had it's patients opened up to. He mimicked her statement with incredulity, " _We belong togethe_ r? When have we ever belonged together?" He hadn't released Sam's hand and even as he stepped towards the nurse he refused to let her go, needing to keep contact with her like he needed to keep breathing. "Elizabeth, I don't remember the last thing about you, haven't had a single good memory of you, and after how I've seen you behave since I've known you I really don't want to. If the old me chose to look past the ugliness of your character and the meanness in your heart for some reason, then shame on me, but I don't intend to repeat any part of that."

He hugged Sam to him as he continued looking at the woman. "I just found out who I am, and the last thing I want to do is stand here wasting time with you, time that I want to spend getting to know my wife all over again, getting to know my son all over again. So goodbye, Elizabeth." He turned away from her and started to lead Sam out when she called out his name.

"Jason, wait!" He rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned back at the urgent plea in her voice, "You can't just dismiss us like that Jason, not again. You don't remember now but when you do, you will regret turning your back on us. You love me! You only stayed with Sam to give her son a name and a home, you signed the divorce papers - I bet she didn't tell you that!"

*** _Flashback_ ***

 _A stringlight decorated, moonlit rooftop dinner proposal - a beautiful vision in white with her hair swept up to reveal her elegant, kissable neck brandishing the necklace given to her for Valentine's Day to show his love - him with baited breath as he awaits her answer to his marriage proposal as she says yes in that long-winded way that was her and her alone…_

 _ **Sam** : Every morning that I wake up and you are next to me_

 _Every time that you walk out of a door and you look back for just a second to notice me_

 _All the million little ways that you let me know that I matter_

 _That is what I want for the rest of my life_

 _I don't care about a ceremony, or a ring, or a dress_

 _I don't care about being Mrs. Jason Morgan or Sam McCall - Jason, I just want_ ** _you_** _!_

 _ **Jason** : You have me…everyday…for the rest of my life! But if it's okay with you, I-I'd still like us to get married!_

*** _End Flashback_ ***

Jason smiled as he held Sam's hand tighter, turning his back and holding it in both of his behind him as he faced the nurse so she could fully hear and understand him.

"No, Elizabeth. I love Sam Morgan in an all-consuming, can't ever get enough, will die without her love, best sex I've ever had kind of way that gives me life! She has me…everyday…for the rest of my life!"

The nurse's mouth dropped open and she was rendered completely speechless. In all the years that she'd known Jason he had never and would never speak to her like that, and he would never say something so crude and ungentlemanly. She turned beet red as his words played over in her head as she watched him turn away from her to lead Sam towards the elevator. The bruise on her heart turned to a gaping wound when she heard him say, "Lets go home to our son. I'm dying to make love to my wife again…all night long!" and she almost fainted.

This was not Jason, no way was this Jason. She watched him practically devour the trollop right there as they waited for the elevator, both appearing to be totally oblivious to anyone else around them, and her heart broke in a million pieces when the doors closed and he left without so much as a backward glance. She looked around at all the curious faces staring at her, the entire Waiting Area, hallway and Nurse's Station having had front row seats to the exchange and as she bent to pick up her discarded files she wished the floor would open and swallow her whole. Humiliation stained her face and neck a bright crimson and as embarrassed tears blinded her eyes and streaked her face, the rest of the world turned and continued on without another thought to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 (the last one). Oh, NO! Say it ain't so! LOL!_** ** _But going out with a bang…literally SMUTTILY! DWL!_**

Jason descended the stairs of the penthouse in search of his wife. She had allowed him to put Danny to bed by himself, a simple pleasure that when he was finished he vowed he would never take for granted, the fullness of it filling his heart. From helping his son to get his PJs on and answering a million questions during the process, to brushing his teeth and reading him not one, but two bedtime stories, to watching in wonder as his little chest rose and fell in innocent slumber, Jason could never fathom loving another person as much as he loved his little boy, and he promised himself to work everyday to make up for the time that he lost with them.

He moved down from the last step of the stairs to find his wife standing by the terrace doors, looking out to the dark harbor, watching the pelting rain as it beat against the glass in torrents. She had her arms crossed in front of her body and her head and one shoulder rested against the glass as she looked out, and Jason had never seen her look more beautiful except with Danny. He walked silently up behind her and engulfed her in his arms as he lowered his head to kiss her neck with open mouth, using his tongue to lick where his lips left off, squeezing her tightly to his body. The moment he'd lain eyes on her he'd gotten instantly hard, his cock twitching with the urge to be inside her once again.

Sam smiled as she felt his arms encircle and mold her to his hardness, opening her neck more to the onslaught of his tongue as she pushed her ass back to rub against the delicious throbbing. "Hey, you! Danny asleep?"

Jason kissed her neck again as he murmured, "mmhmm. What're you thinking so hard about?"

She turned in his arms to look at his handsome face as he braced her up against the glass and rubbed his scrumptious cock against her midsection, causing instant wetness where he touched her through her jeans. "Just how long I spent thinking that God hated me, but tonight, I found out that's not true." Her senses were getting dull and an inferno ignited inside her as he lowered his head and claimed her lips hotly, devouring her tongue and grabbing her ass, pulling her into him, hard.

Next thing Sam heard was the sliding of the terrace door before she felt Jason propelling her backwards out into the pouring rain. In an instant they were drenched through and through, but they barely noticed as he continued to suck her tongue into submission and spin her slowly in the turbulent downpour. Sam's arms went to circle his neck as they danced to the musical pitter patter against the terrace, breaking the kiss only to catch their breaths and stare deeply into each others eyes. He rested his forehead to hers, not breaking his stare as his arm tightened to draw her even closer into him, turning her body slowly as their mating dance continued. "I love you, Sam…so much!"

Her heart burst into song when she realized she could give her love to him freely, that it had felt strong and natural all on its own because this was her Jason. There was no betrayal, no breaking of her sacred vow to love and keep herself to only him forever - her new love was the same as her old, and her soul rejoiced in the face of her fidelity. "I love you too." She had never meant it more than she did in that moment. "I love you so much too!"

The words had scarcely escaped her lips before Jason claimed them again, crushing hard with his own as he rammed her mouth with his tongue and backed her over to the corner of the terrace. The rain drummed their bodies as he pressed hers to the wall using his, his hand palming her pussy through her jeans, rubbing chafingly and cupping to feel her through them. "Take them off!" Sam wanted them gone and he was only too eager to comply, using one hand to deftly unbutton the jeans and rip them down her legs as he used the arm wrapped around her waist to lift her off her feet. Soon as the garment fell away from her, Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her middle against the hardness gorging the front of his jeans. Jason groaned into her mouth as his member throbbed with ache for her.

He turned back inside the terrace doors and was about to cross the floor when she begged him, "Right here, Jason, please!" She would die if she had to wait to get up those stairs. "Take me right here, now!" A bolt of lightening lit the night skies followed by roaring thunder that drowned out his grunted response as he crashed her back into the glass, and gripping her delectable ass as he dove his tongue down her throat, suctioning her lips with his own.

Sam grabbed hold of the bulge in his jeans and groped him mercilessly hard, quickly unzipping the offending fabric and pushing her hands inside to work their way around to his firm, tight ass. She gripped him and squeezed his cheeks as he palmed her pussy again to rub an open hand roughly over her crotch, fanning an already roaring fire within her core that pushed her pelvis forward more into the fullness of his hand. His skilled hand tore away at the flimsy fabric covering his treasure pot and Sam released her hold on his ass to break away from his lips and spin to face the glass, bracing her hands against it as she stuck her juicy asscheeks back into his crotch to show him what she wanted. Jason needed no more telling, quickly whipping his cock from its restraints to frantically search and find her opening. Sam squirmed in anticipation of his thick, already wet head finding its way into her drenched pussy, pausing only when her tight walls restricted further entrance, allowing her a second to adjust to his size.

She moaned in ecstasy as he delightfully filled her up inch by rock hard, sinful inch, his warm, steely cock fitting inside her like hand to glove, and as the thunder roared and the lightning blazed across the sky, she rammed her ass back and ground her hips against her man, the delicious friction causing a crescendo to build within her. "Oooh, yes, Jason! Baby - yyyess!"

The animal inside Jason was roaring wild with need for her, observing from behind as her toned ass rode his rigid cock as it slid in and out of her sweet juiciness, driving him mindless. Lifting one hand he slapped a vibrating asscheek, palming and lovingly rubbing out the sting as he watched mesmerized as his cock eased in and out of her rhythmically, sending crazy sensations to his brain. "Fuuck! Work that pussy Sam, fuuuuck!"

The rotation of her hips as she slammed back on him was the wildest thing he'd ever felt, and the harder she ground the harder he fucked, the harder he fucked the harder she ground. "Oh, Gaaawd, Jason, yes! Yes! Yes! YYEEESSSSS!" He was slamming hard into her now, her excitement peaked as he drove her flying towards the glass with frantic thrust after thrust. She screamed out the orgasm that wracked through her body and burst open her belly, thankfully drowned out by the roaring thunder and rain. Jason followed shortly behind her, her vice grip walls pulling the seed from his member as he groaned out her name and shot deep within her. "Sam!" She locked him tight and drew every bit of semen from him eagerly. "Fuck, yeah!"

Later, they'd finished taking a shower together and Jason was using a thick terry cloth towel to dry Sam's raven locks, both naked after drying off and standing just outside the tub. He dropped the towel and Sam moved to precede him to the bedroom when Jason reached for her suddenly and pulled her back into his chest, sitting down on the edge of the tub, pulling her onto his lap. He held her snugly as they sat, her back to his chest, having just felt the overwhelming need to grab hold of his wife in that moment and hold on tight. Sam sensed something was up, so she leant her head back against his cheek and rubbed him. "What is it baby?"

He nuzzled her neck with his chin and sighed. "I just can't believe that I'm here with you and Danny. I can't believe that this is my life, Sam. All that time I spent as Jake Doe, I never dreamt I had something this good waiting for me." He nuzzled her neck again. "I almost lost it all - I almost lost you."

Sam pushed her body back into his and pulled his arms closer around her as she replied, "You didn't, Jason. You're home now - thank you for coming home to me!" He squeezed her to him and felt hugest surge of love as he thought of how she brought such comfort to his soul.

*** _Flashback_ ***

 ** _Jason_** _: Being here with you, I realize that I've found something with you that I've never, ever found with anybody else._

 ** _Sam_** _: What's that?_

 ** _Jason_** _: Home_

*** _End Flashbac_ k***

"I will always come home to you, Sam!"

She smiled lovingly as she whispered, "This is all I've ever wanted, Jason. Our little boy is safe and sound in his bed, and we're safe and sound in each other." She felt his cock throb against her back and added wickedly, " _almost_ in each other." Then she lifted herself off his lap steadily, making sure to rub her ass up against the throbbing hardness, bringing it to life as she sat back down and moved his hands to place them on her generous breasts.

Jason palmed each magnificent globe and kneaded as he pulled her back into his chest, his need for her flaming instantly. Moving one hand he sought her pussy and worked his way inside her lips to feel the slick wetness coat his fingers as he slid them further inside of her. "I can't get enough of you, Sam. Ride me, baby!" He stuck his hot tongue to latch onto her ear, sucking and pulling before he traced a path down to her neck where he sucked a vivid red mark into place. As he moved his fingers within her tight pussy he bit down on her neck, then used his tongue to soothe where the love nip branded her as Sam ground her ass against him in answer to the saccharine song he was strumming inside her pussy.

Jason was solid granite when Sam raised her hips, using one hand to seek him out beneath her, while she wrapped her arm back around his neck in search of his skilled mouth. She found his tongue almost as soon as his thick thumping cock found its way home, standing at firm attention as Sam eased herself down all the way to the base of him, opening her mouth from their kiss to cry out in sweet pleasure-pain. His hand guided as she lifted only to lower herself back down, moving faster each time as her walls relaxed enough to take him comfortably, their mouths once again sealing as Jason groaned his response to her heated moans. "It feels so fucking good inside you!"

Sam was delirious with need, wanting him to go faster as the fire within her grew. Unable to get all she wanted in that position, Sam eased herself away from his lips to lean forward and place a hand on each of Jason's knees as she lifted herself and dropped back down on his swollen cock at rapid speed. With her body at that angle he was getting it all as her sweetness opened right up to him. His strong thighs formed a lap for her bouncing ass as she arched her back as she fell down, only to tap back up, her knees bent together inside his open legs as she squat up and down on his huge sword. Squats never felt so good, as Sam lifted her hands and grabbed her bouncing breasts, kneading the undersides as she tweaked her nipples and rode her cowboy from behind. Her closed knees added to the crazy sensation of her already tight walls as she bounced away at her own private rodeo.

"Oh, my fucking god! Sam!" Jason had never felt anything like the wild sensation burning through him as she rode him, feeling on herself as she bent forward and squat the fuck out of his pulsing cock. He felt her walls tightening as her pace increased and he knew she was getting close. Her breathless panting drove him wild, and as he clutched the asscheeks riding him she suddenly slammed down and ground hard against the base of his cock. "Awww! Awwwww!" She started to whimper, her orgasm moving through to crash her over the edge. She screamed in unbridled ecstasy before falling back against his chest, his hands replacing hers on her beautiful breasts as the spasms worked their way through.

She stopped jerking against him but Jason was far from done. He grabbed her legs and spun her to face him, throwing one on each side of his hips as his still engorged cock found its place back inside her wet, tight heat.

Jason bent his head and caught a rigid nipple between his teeth, pulling and sucking a perky mouthful, using one hand to knead hungrily as he used the next to move her up and down on his shaft. As the fire rebuilt inside her Sam's whimpering resumed, and soon she was leaning away from him, her hands braced on his knees as she lifted herself off his cock to drop back down harder and faster with his guiding hand. He had to lean forward to keep his lock on her globe, the feel of its fullness bouncing against his face heaven. He fucking loved her breasts!

When the sensation was too much and he was about to come Jason raised up off the edge of the tub and landed her by the sink, the smooth surface cool against her heated back. He had her on the very edge where he could feel every contour of her incredible pussy as she gripped him. Sam rested on her elbows as Jason moved her legs to swing one over each shoulder, increasing his speed as she clamped down on his aching cock. "Mmmhhh!" Words failed him as the need to pound her vigorously sent his head bending to latch onto one glorious breast again. He braced his hands on either side of her body and Sam spread her legs as wide as they would go, screaming his name as he pounded into her with force, his breathing raspy and short as he neared the pinnacle. She grabbed hold of his powerful arms, caressing the taut muscles beneath her fingers as she screamed, "Right there, Jason…right there! Yes, Gaaaawd, yes! YEEESSSS!"

Her screams were all it took to get him over with her, and as he crushed his mouth down on hers and grunted into her moans his orgasm hit him with the force of a thousand hammers, sending him slamming into Sam still, until she was crying out in sweet orgasm for the second time in mere seconds.

Into the early hours of the morning, Jason finally conceded to Sam getting some sleep, learning that Danny was a early riser. Even though he would be sure to be the one waking up with Danny, Jason knew he wouldn't be able to keep him from waking Sam too, so she needed her rest. He thought about the long, draining day that it had been for her and he felt guilty keeping her up all night but he couldn't regret reconnecting with his wife in the sublimely intimate and fulfilling way that he had, never. It was almost four in the morning and he knew she was about to drift off but he couldn't let her, not just yet. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there as he whispered, "Marry me!"

He felt her forehead move away from his lips as she held her head back to look up at him, her eyes opening slowly. "What?"

Jason lifted his hand and slowly outlined her soft lips before he repeated, "Marry me, Sam!"

She smiled up at him, "We're already married, Mr. Morgan…unless you know something I don't?"

He shook his head, "No, I know, but I want to marry you all over again." He nestled his head into the pillow so he could be more in line with her as she did the same. He loved sharing a pillow with her and wondered if it had always been like that.

"There's so much about our life that I don't remember, and while I don't want to do anything that will erase any part of us, past or present, I want to make new memories with you and Danny. I want us to start fresh, as of right this moment…build a new life for ourselves on our terms."

"We can do all that without getting married again." She was still smiling, her heart full from the strength of the love she was feeling from him.

"I know, but I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you. That woman mentioned the papers that we signed before and even though I know they were never filed and we're still married, even though I know that we recommitted ourselves that night when we brought Danny home, I don't want there to ever be a single doubt about who you are to me and how irreplaceable you are in my heart. I want to marry you in front of God and this whole town, I want to proclaim to the world that you are mine forever, without a doubt. So say, yes! Say you'll marry me, Sam!"

Her smile kept growing bigger and pretty soon was stretched to the limit. "You're crazy, you know that?"

He nodded into their pillow, "Crazy about you, I know!" His eyes still pled for her answer.

"Yes!" She nodded emphatically, "Yes, Jason…I'll marry you…again!" His grin was swallowed when she dived onto his lips and kissed him soundly, her love pouring into each stroke of her tongue against his, her fingers on his face, and before long they were at it again with Jason locked onto her delicious breasts and his fingers traveling to slide into their favorite place, right before his big throbbing cock followed suit to slide inside her sweet succulence as he whispered against her breast, "Have I told you how much I love this pussy?" The next day was going to be a long and groggy one that would probably kill them both, but oh, what a way to go!

 ** _A/N_** _: Thanks for coming on this short dirty ride with me and our favorite GH couple. I just had to get it out and now that I have and Jason is back home with Sam - back to updating my other stories. See you on the other side of the keyboard - LOL._


End file.
